A Frosty Heart
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: He was a monster. That is how everyone saw him. I should have been no different, but I was. What scared me more than his appearance was that his heart wasn't the frosted one, mine was. Lovley image (titled: Jotun Loki and Natasha) by kirapop on deviantart. Rating changed to M, just a precaution. Nothing hard just steps on the iffy line.
1. Revealing

XxX

Disclaimer: I did take some quotes from the movie, those belong to Marvel and such. If it sounds familiar, it's theirs, I'm just borrowing it to keep the flow for my AU story. This goes for the whole story but I'm only writing it once because disclaimers get on my nerves after the first chapter. Thanks - that is all.

XxX

Everyone saw him as a threat. A monster. The enemy. He was only alive now because we needed information.

I was the only one that saw who he really was.

A hurt child who wanted nothing but to be loved.

How do I know this you may ask? Because I was him once. My eyes watched as the demi-god paced from side to side of Fury's impenetrable cell. Loki walked with a straight back, his head high as he black cloths flowed around him. The green of his eyes stood out violently against the white of the cell.

Just because I knew why he did what he did, didn't mean I accepted that as an excuse for his actions. If I had a chance, I would take him out.

Loki turned his gaze to the camera, smirking slightly. I grimaced; it was like he was looking straight through me. Right into my soul. My stained, guilt covered soul.

'Agent Romanoff?'

I looked up to see Fury standing in the door way, his arms crossed. He had a mission for me.

'What would you like me to do, sir?' I stood up, unfolding my lengthy form from the chair.

'Figure him out.' He said before turning and walking away. I didn't even have time to nod before he was gone.

I rolled my eyes, 'Yes, sir.' And with that I walked out the door and started, slowly, towards the containment center.

XxX

I peered around the side, my eyes catching sight of the demi-god. He sat, with his back to me, lost in his thoughts.

A smirk tugged at my red-lips as I snuck into the room. He stood and I concealed myself. As he walked to the far side of his cell I made my move.

'Well, well. There are not many people that can sneak up on me.' He turned his head to me, his long, sharp features looking more mischievous with his smirk. His eyes scanned over my form before locking his eyes with mine.

I dared a smile, 'I'm not most people.'

'No…' He started to saunter towards me, curious how I would react, 'You are the great Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow, every spies worst nightmare.'

I held back the surprise of him knowing me.

'Yes, Clint told me all about you.' He said, his eyes never leaving mine. He was waiting for any sign that I would waver. I stayed strong, refusing to give into him.

'Where is Barton?' I asked, crossing my arms.

He raised a brow, his eyes studying me, 'Is it love, Agent Romanoff?'

'Love is for children.' I sighed, staring straight back at him, 'I owe him a debt.'

'Surly you know you will never be even.' Loki said, he was right in front of me. Only the glass separated us.

I rose a brow, the only sign of my surprise.

'He told me everything. You owe him not just your life, but everything you are. Your record is strained with blood, gushing with it. You will never make it white again. No matter how much you try to play innocent. You. Are. Guilty.' He said; his eyes condemning and mouth harsh.

'Just as stained as yours.' I stated each word individually, making sure he knew we were equal in guilt. I refused to play his game.

'Tell me, Natasha, what is your story?' Loki said. He turned and walked over to the bench in his cell.

I uncrossed my arms and walked over to the chair on the platform, 'I have a special gift.'

'Oh, do tell.' He said, leaning forward as if he were sincerely interested.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the side, refusing to look at him, 'It was forced onto me when I was younger, I was…well, I was remade.'

'Ah, so that is your burden.' He stated, standing up and walking forward.

I stood up, matching his strength, 'What is yours?'

'You can handle a lot, little spider, but not this.' He smirked, looking off to the side as if he were tired of the topic. Loki turned to me, a glint in his eyes.

I shrugged, 'Try me.'

Loki walked over, putting his arm up to lean against the glass. The glass around him grew icy and blue.

Panic flooded through me, he was trying to escape. Then I noticed the blue streaming down his fingertips, dying his skin color to a harsh blue. The blue etched its self slowly down his sleeve and disappeared, it appeared once more on his neck. His veins grew prominent and white as the blue painted his face.

Loki has closed his eyes when it began and I drew back as they started to flutter open. My eyes grew as the burgundy irises met mine.

He simply smirked, 'Do I scare you?' The icy tone of his skin dared me to speak the truth; his eyes weren't trying to be innocent. He wanted to scare me, he wanted me to feel the evil that had consumed him.

I straightened my shoulders and looked him square I the eyes, 'No.' And I meant it.

Part of me saw the monster, the one everyone hated. The one everyone wanted dead.

The other part saw the small boy who cried out for love, for attention, for someone to care.

I saw the frosty heart of the monster. And that scared me more than the appearance.

With that I turned and left, not sure what I should be feeling let alone what I actually was feeling.

XxX


	2. Troubled Night

XxX

I turned over for the hundredth time that night. My fist slammed down on the mattress as I huffed in frustration. I was just not going to be able to sleep tonight.

Those burgundy eyes kept playing before mine. Whether they were opened or closed it didn't matter, all I could think about was that…that…_thing_.

Yet, I didn't see him as a thing. I saw him as a person. That wasn't normal. For me, at least.

I saw everyone as a potential threat. I always acted as if everyone around me would eventually turn on me. I would be dead if I didn't. Barton was the only one I could even remotely consider trusting and that was at arm's length only. I was loyal to him because I owed him; I told him things because he would have figured it out anyway. Even though I trusted him more than most, I saw him as an ally not a person.

If I couldn't even see Barton as a real person, how is it I could see the hurt child in the monster Loki?

I rubbed my forehead as my thoughts spun around me, creating a web. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath. I tried to recall everything Thor had told me before I had been face to face with Loki for the first time. Maybe, if I figured that out I could figure out my feelings…

_Thor stood with his back to me. It was only the two of us. Everyone had left after watching Fury's talk with Loki. Tension had been building with everyone in the same room so they were more than willing to leave once we were finished._

'_What is his story?' Was all I said, my eyes watching the demi-god on the screen. He stared boldly back into the camera, 'You said he was adopted.'_

'_My father found him when he defeated the Frost Giants.' Thor said. His arms were crossed as he looked out the full length glass window, 'He isn't like us…me.' Thor corrected look up to me, 'He is of a race of giants.'_

'_He's so small though.' I said, looking down at the screen. The prisoner smirked as if he knew we were talking about him and quickly I turned the screen off, I had enough of his arrogance. _

'_His father had been ashamed of him, of his size, so he hid him away. Father found him once he had defeated Laufey and brought him back.' Thor continued, turning to look back out the window. The stars were clear tonight, the crescent moon not giving much light to the night so the stars shone even brighter to make up for it._

'_He should have left him.' I sneered, crossing my arms and sighing as I gazed out the window._

_Thor smiled ever so slightly, 'Loki is my brother, even if he won't accept it. He is a stubborn man. We grew up together, my mother loves him, my father loves him. When we thought he was lost forever, our whole family mourned.'_

'_Why did your father take him?' I rolled my eyes at having to actually ask the question since he hadn't picked up on my earlier hint._

'_Father dreamed of reuniting the races, all he wants is peace and he had hoped Loki and I could create that.' Thor said, turning to face me, 'Loki isn't evil.'_

'_He killed 80 innocent people.' I narrowed my eyes as I challenge his opinion._

'_You have never made a mistake?' Thor stated, raising a doubtful brow._

_I dropped my gaze to the table; I had made too many mistakes. A lot of them involved innocent victims._

'_Loki isn't evil. He is hurt and has been filled with revenge; most of it was my fault. I made a vow if ever I was to see him again that I would right my wrongs done to my brother.' Thor said, his fierce eyes never turning from mine._

_I finally looked away, guilt pooling in my stomach. I felt accused of being heartless and for the first time, in a long time, I was hurt by it._

'_Loki, though not like you humans, is just as imperfect as all of you. Just as imperfect as I.' Thor stated and with that he walked out of the room. A few minutes Fury came in and then I went into the holding chambers…_

My eyes opened, the sweat beading as if fell from my forehead onto the sheets. Shakily, my hand move towards my eyes. I whipped sweat from them just to realize they were tears.

Shock filled ever part of me. Tears? I hadn't cried since…since…

I shot up out of bed and stormed towards the door. This was going to end right now.

I was already down the hall when I caught sight of my reflection. My scarlet red bra showed right through my white-tank top. The S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on my dark boyfriend shorts made me look even more like a sorority girl then I ever wanted to be. I rolled my eyes and started back to my room.

I reached to pull the door open but it didn't budge. Biting down on my lip, I pulled harder. Nothing. The scan didn't even recognize me. How had I locked myself out of my room?

I blew a piece of hair from my eyes, 'Perfect.' Either I could stand outside my door for the rest of the night being tortured by my thoughts or go figure everything out in my night cloths.

It was a lose-lose. I rolled my head to the side and started once more down the hall.

XxX

'I will be getting out soon.'

I pressed closely against the wall, trying to conceal myself. Carefully, I peered around the side. Loki sat in the middle of the cell, his eyes distant as if he were somewhere else. No one else was around him though. It was just me and him. I narrowed as I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

'I will not fail you.' And with that he awoke to the reality around him. Slowly I snuck around the side, making sure to stay clear from his vision as he stood up.

Loki's smirk grew, his eyes narrowing, 'I figured you would come back.'

I sneered, there was no winning with the god of mischief. I stepped out of the shadows to reveal myself.

'Tell me, what is it that brought you back? Curious?' Slowly he turned his head to me, knowing he had me right where he wanted me.

'I want some answers.' I walked over to the platform and crossed my arms.

Loki stood and walked over to me, his eyes playful. 'How about a game? I ask you a question and you reward me with the answer, then I shall do the same for you.'

I studied him, my eyes ranking over his face. I knew I couldn't trust him, but part of me saw a small boy with short black hair standing before me with innocent, playful eyes instead of tortured, hurt eyes. The part of me that wanted answers won out ultimately.

'Alright, deal.' I walked over the glass, I stood strong and tall. Challenging him in a way. He wasn't going to win.

Loki placed his hands together behind his back and started to walk to the other side of the cell. Smiling, he looked back at me over his shoulder, 'Have you ever been in love?'

I shifted my shoulders, uncomfortably, 'Once. What is your plan?'

'To enlighten you humans, your mind is so small. You need to be opened to what you really need. A ruler.' He opened his arms out in front of him as if he had just revealed a great secret. Smiling, he drew his arms back to his side, 'What do you think of my brother?'

'He is strong. But he can be proud at times.' I stated of the Norse god. It was true. Loki smiled, he was pleased with my answer.

'Who were you talking to earlier?' I asked, raising my brow as I nodded towards the center of his cell.

'The general to the Others.' Loki replied. His eyes start to rake over my figure, boldly I stared back at him when he looked into my face, 'Do tell me, Agent Romanoff, do all agent dress as…sexually…as you do?'

I narrowed my eyes as he looked at my body once more, 'It was an accident. What is your plan?'

Loki looked up, smiling a bit, 'To take over the word and enlighten you humans.'

I should have been taken a back from his honest replies, but I wasn't.

'Who remade you?' Loki took a few steps towards me; I took an involuntary one back. His eyes were playful, his smirk mischievous, he knew he had me. I narrowed my eyes as I stared back, I stepped forward. I was angry now.

'The person who killed my parents. Who hurt you so much that you seek petty revenge?' I sneered back. It was the wrong thing to do, I knew it. I wasn't as cool and collected like I wanted to be, I was vengeful for him mentioning my past. For daring me to talk about my parents.

I saw the anger boil over in his eyes, for a split second his hurt came through before he fell back into his anger. He turned from me, his cloak billowing around him, 'Everyone.'

Sighing, I turned around and started for the door. This was a bad idea. I felt worse than I had before.

'You are just like me.'

I froze and turned to face him.

Loki just looked at me, his eyes set and jaw hard, 'Hurt by everyone, guilty as I. You seek vengeance.'

'I seek justice. I am nothing like you.' Once I was out of the room I broke into a run. I didn't stop until I couldn't breathe; I pushed myself against the cool wall. The sweat poured from my skin as my eyes darted around. The only sound was the noise from my breathing.

'You are wrong, you are all wrong.' I slid to the ground, bringing my knees up under my chin. Thankfully, there were no tears but there was hurt. And that was almost worse.

XxX


	3. Breaking In

XxX

Marie had found me asleep in the hall and had let me into my room, no questions asked except a small playful smirk. I tried to smile thanks but it didn't work as well as I planned – I can play any character but myself. Mostly because I didn't really know who me was.

Sighing, I rubbed my neck as I headed in to take a shower. An hour later and I was ready for the day, dressed in my black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. The doors slid open with ease as I walked out of my room towards the meeting room.

Voices sounded farther down the hall, growing louder as I got closer. It wasn't just talking, however. Whoever it was wasn't just talking, they were yelling. That was when I noticed how empty the hall actually was. I broke into a run, heading right for Bruce and Stark's work space.

The sight before me was something I had been waiting for a long time to happen. Everyone had finally broke down. Stark and Steve were going at it, while Fury and Thor were trying to calm them without getting riled up themselves. Bruce was vibrating intensely, his hands tight around Loki's scepter.

'Doctor, might you want to consider removing yourself from the situation?' I took a few steps towards him, reaching a hand towards him, and that was when the whole ship lunged.

All of us flew to the floor as it shook back and forth, trying to even out. A second hit and the floor gave way under me. Black engulfed me as I fell, hitting hard on the concrete below. Alarms sounded all around me before Hill came over our ear pieces.

'_We have been hit. I repeat we have been hit. One of our engines is down. I repeat one of our engines is down. If we lose another we won't be in the air any longer._'

'STARK!' Fury called over the ear piece.

'On it!' Stark called back.

'Report on everyone else?' Fury called.

'I'm in the basement.' I called, pushing my earpiece further in. The sounds were so loud around me I could barely hear my own thoughts. I caught sight of movement, my muscles relaxed only when I saw it was Bruce, 'Bruce is here too. We're alright. Aren't we?' My eyes widened.

Bruce was still struggling with his other self.

'We are alright, aren't we?' I asked. I tried to stand only to realize my leg was caught on some broken pipe, 'Bruce? Bruce try and control him.'

And then his self-control was broken. Green skin took over his human one and his body grew fast. His other self came out full force. Adrenalin filled my veins. I yanked my leg out, yelping at the pain as I tried to stand.

His eyes turned and locked on mine, he roared and that was all I needed before I took off.

I could hear him crushing everything behind me but I was so in flight that I didn't bother to look back. I found the first place I could to hide and ducked down. Just as Bruce…the Hulk was about to find me someone crashed through the other side and took him out through the wall.

I couldn't' catch my breath. All I could do was sit with my knees pulled up under me like I had done very early this morning. I had no idea how long I stayed like that. I had been understanding, hurt, and scared all within a 24 hour period, this was not normal.

'Barton is here.' Fury called over the earpiece, 'I repeat. Barton is here. Does anyone copy? They are trying to break Loki out. Does anyone copy? '

'I copy.' I said into the piece, shakily I got to my feet and started towards the holding chamber.

I snuck through the battle field easily and was in the chamber in minutes.

Peering around the corner, I tried to assess the situation. Barton stood with his back to me, trying to free Loki, who stood calmly by the door.

'Barton.' I stepped out from the shadows, my shoulders back and ready for a fight. He turned to me, his eyes scratched with ice.

I pulled back a bit, weary of having to hit my friend.

'Romanoff.' Clint said, stepping towards me. An arrogant smirk playing across his face. Loki watched with curiosity from his place.

Before I even knew what was happening, Clint came at me. With ease, I removed the bow from his hands. We fought back and forth, kicking, hitting, blocking.

'Clint!' I snipped, having just blocked his arm with mine. I spun around and kicked him square in the head. He fell to the floor. Shaking his head, he looked back up to me just in time to see my foot contact with his temple again.

'Sorry.' I whispered half heartedly before I turned, with narrow eyes, to Loki.

My brows rose in surprise as I saw the doors open and the demi-god step out.

'Great show, Natasha.' Loki smiled as I sneered. He had no right to use my name. Tediously, he brushed dust off his sleeve, 'Given, I have seen better.' He looked up at me through his lashes, his smirk challenging me.

'Get into your cell.' I threatened, taking a few steps forward.

Loki held his hands up, his lips pursed and his eyes looking around as if he were mocking me with an audience there, 'Make me.'

'Fine. I will.' I stalked towards him and went in for a kick. He easily deflected and the game was on.

I knew he didn't have his scepter so we were equal with our fighting skills. For now.

I pushed him back far enough into the cell but without another person I couldn't close it. Even then, it wasn't like I would be able to get out of here in time.

We fought back and forth, adrenaline pumping through me. He was not going to win.

Then the doors slammed shut. I stopped long enough to look up, Barton was up and had closed the doors.

'Damn.' Was all I could say.

'Ready when you are, sir.' Baron said robotically. I dropped my head to the side, I should have hit him harder.

I turned to Loki who was already looking at me, 'Well, I guess you are coming with.' He gave a nod to Barton.

My thoughts spun around me, trying to piece everything together when the floor opened up below us and the cell fell.

XxX


	4. Trapped

XxX

My body was being thrown all about. My back would hit one window and then I would fly across the cell and slam into the other side.

I had no idea which way was up and which was down. Green blurred by me and then blue and the pattern continued to repeat itself.

Then there was the splash.

Finally the twisting slowed down and I was lying on a still floor. Water rushed all around the cell as it sunk.

Panic set in. Jumping to my feet; I pressed my hands against the cool glass. My breath fogged up the glass as the water consumed the cell.

'Not how this was supposed to go, of course,' I turned around to face Loki, my eyes narrowed, 'but it works just the same.'

I fell into a defensive position, my fist up ready to strike, 'What is your plan Loki?'

Loki just stood with his hands behind his backs, smiling, 'There is no more need to fight, Natasha. There is nothing left to fight about, we are both trapped.'

'Agent Romanoff.' I corrected, 'Why did you drop us from the hovercraft?'

'Well, the plan was for _me _to fall, not you. They were going to come get me once they finished with their…mission.' Loki smiled devilishly as he started to pace. I stood straighter. I didn't fully believe him, but I trusted in my abilities. If he tried anything, I would react before he had a chance too.

I touched my ear piece trying to see if I could connect with anyone. Nothing but static.

Huffing, I looked back out the glass window as I crossed my arms. The cell jolted a bit as we came to rest on the bottom of the ocean cleft. I strained to see out the window, keeping an eye on Loki at all times.

I could still see the sun shining bright so we weren't too far down. Still, if I tried to break the glass we would either both be dead or both completely free. Neither of those seemed like the perfect outcome.

'Technically, you are my prisoner now.' Loki said, coming up a few feet behind me and looking out the window. I refused to turn around and meet his eye. I simmered in silence.

I could feel him moving closer behind him, I was preparing myself to fight at any time. His breath tickled the back of my neck, his reflection smiled at me, 'Are you wearing that pretty little thing you wore this morning when you came to visit me?'

I turned around and slapped him, I didn't think, I didn't do anything but react. And I didn't care.

Slowly, he turned his face back to me as his hand came up to massage his jaw. His green eyes bore into mine, a slight shock in them.

My breathing was heavy and my hands were clenched into fists. I was instinctively mad.

'My, my, you humans do react directly from your emotions, don't you?' Loki smiled, his green eyes mocking me. Challenging me to slap him again just to prove him right.

Without a word, I moved away from him and stocked over to the far side of the cell.

What I wouldn't give for my gun right now. Or a knife. Maybe even just a pen. I smiled at the thought, I could do a lot of harm with a pen.

I had just reached the other side when the cell lunged forward.

I got my balance before I started to look around, 'Not again.' The cell started to be pulled up and out of the water. The surface grew closer and closer. My shoulders slumped, I was the prisoner now.

Loki looked up and smiled before he turned to me, 'Let the games begin.'

XxX

I pulled at the chains that kept my hands together. They clanged every time I pulled against the pipe. Sighing, I blew my hair from my eyes as I looked around. This was not good, this was really not good. I gave one final tug before giving up; until I found a suitable weapon I was trapped. There was only one door leading in and out, a table was off to my left but it would be of no use.

'Oh? Did the mighty Black Widow give up already?' I turned my head sharply to see Loki walking in to the cell.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing and lips snarling.

'Tsk, tsk. Play nice, Natasha.' Loki walked forward, his eyes mischievous and his smile mocking. He walked over to a table on my left and picked something up. Once he was bored, he put it back down and walked over to me. He smiled as he stopped in front of me, his hands clasped together behind his back.

'Why don't you just kill me? I won't tell you anything.' I snapped. Now I just hated him, I had no compassion anymore. I saw the monster that he really is.

'Ahh, but where is the fun in that?' He tilted his head to the side slightly as he studied me.

I tossed my head back, showing he had no effect on me. He just smirked.

'What? No more games, Natasha?' Loki said. I shivered slightly at the way he said my name. I had dealt with a lot of despicable men in my life, yet none of them had any effect on me. That is, until now.

I just glared at him.

'No?' Loki asked, an eyebrow rose, 'Well I will see you soon Agent Romanoff.' And with that he turned and left; an arrogant smile on his face.

The doors opened and let him out. I sighed in relief as I moved my foot towards the table with the metal piece on it. I wouldn't have seen it if Loki hadn't shown it to me. Part of me was wondering if it was on purposely, another part of me just wanted to be free.

My foot got it off the table and I kicked it over to me, an easy trick and it was in my hand.

My hand struggled with the foreign tool as I worked to free myself and then I was free.

I smirked, looking at the door through my eyelashes, 'Game on.'

XxX


	5. Memories

XxX

I snuck towards the door, pushing myself closely against the wall as I peered outside. The window across the hall was pitch black.

I turned back into my cell, running things through my head, 'It's night…the patrol is probably going to be lighter…' If only I had seen where they took the Tesseract. Clutching the metal piece tightly in my hands, I checked once more before I forced the doors open and was free.

The steel that made up the hall was bright, even with the dimmed lights, and impenetrable. It felt like a maze, either I ended up a dead end or dodging guards. Finally, I came to what appeared to be the center of the craft.

It was quiet, except for the few guards that patrolled around the perimeter of the hexagon. Once they had finished their check, they left through one of the branches to continue their patrol.

I made my way towards a pipe and made my way up to the rafts. I smiled slightly to myself, reminded of Hawk and his 'different perspective'.

I had just made it half way across when my eyes caught sight of something that made me freeze. Loki sat on the floor, his legs crossed and eyes distant. He was talking with the _Other._

'I know we have a time limit. I will be ready when the time comes.' Loki said, his eyes following an invisible character around. I drew closer, curious what information he would give away.

'I have the Tesseract, all is going as planned.' Loki said, completely oblivious to my presence. He was a thousand worlds away, 'I will not disappoint.'

My eyes flickered over to the morphing blue object. Its light filled up the room as Loki spoke about it.

'So that is where your power is coming from…but you have to have a way of using it…' Just as I whispered my thoughts my eyes caught sight of Loki's scepter. A few of my tricks and I was right over it. My legs tightened around the beam as I carefully lowered myself. I checked to make sure Loki was turned away before I reached for the scepter.

My fingers had just touched the globe when a shock ran through me. It was like a resounding sound wave hitting me square in the chest. Images flashed before my eyes but they weren't mine they were…Loki's…

_A young boy with dark hair and vibrant eyes looked up to an older man, idolizing everything he was teaching him. Another older boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes watched the older man as well. The man, the father of the two, showered more attention to the blonde-boy for he was to be king. _

_The younger one dropped his head, sad and rejected…he felt…not good enough…_

_Another memory swirled around, attaching itself to my own._

_A large stone hallway. The Tesseract. Loki turning into the monster he had shown me in the hovercraft. A voice._

'_Stop!' An old man with a golden patch over his eye came down the stone steps._

'_Am I cursed?' Loki turned from the Tesseract and instantly grew more human. The man shook his head._

'_What am I?' Tears started to well in Loki's eyes._

'_You are my son.' The older man said. The two started to go back and forth as Loki's heritage was revealed._

'_It…it all makes sense now…why you-you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to…to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!' Loki yelled, hurt etched deep into his face as his tears fell. The old man fell and Loki reached out for him before he called for the guards…_

_Loki stood in his room. Pacing. Things lay broken around him, tears scratching his face. His emotions became my emotions. Hurt, pain, betrayal, confusion, brokenness. It all ripped at my heart._

_The colors twisted and settled on Loki falling through the abbess and into the realm of the _Others_. His guilt washed over me as he accepted their offer for revenge._

Then it was over. I took in a deep, gasping breath as I woke, sweat beaded on my face. My back was flat against the floor, my eyes focused on a pair of vibrant icy-green eyes.

'Hello, Agent Romanoff.' Loki said, his smirk reaching his eyes. I tilted my head to the side, still coming out of alien-artifact land. I wanted to know why sometimes he called me Natasha and other times it was the formal Agent Romanoff…he wasn't very consistent.

'I was wondering how long it would take you to notice the knife.' Loki took a few steps away; my eyes followed him, slowly my head lifted up. The rest of my body followed until I was sitting up, an aching pain searing across my head. My hand came up to try and block the bright lights.

'You aren't very much of a match, are you Agent Romanoff?' Loki stopped and turned to look at me, his eyes mischievous.

My eyes flitted up to his, my thoughts trying to figure out what I wanted to say, 'He really hurt you, didn't he?'

Loki's smile quickly faded.

'Your father, correct?' I struggled to get to my feet and then had to pause to keep my balance.

Loki turned away, his back muscles stressed through his clothing. His hands twisted around each other as he thought back over his painful memories.

I bit down on my lower lip; apparently I had ruined his little game.

'You became a part of…the _Others_…to get revenge?' I asked, taking a small step towards him. Somehow, knowing his past made me more confident around him. I was...not comfortable just…relaxed. I understood a part of him now and that made me feel like I had the upper hand.

He looked back at me with harsh eyes, 'And why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Romanoff? To try and whip all the_ blood_ from your record?'

I held my chin up, 'Yes.'

'Very well.' And with that he turned and started to walk towards the door. My eyes glanced around, we were back in my cell.

I started after Loki, 'Wait, what about me?' It was so childish, yet it just came out. Something was pulling me towards Loki and I couldn't explain it. It was both terrifying and…peaceful.

Loki studied me, trying to figure me out, before he gave a devious smile, 'Tell me Agent Romanoff…'

I came to a stop and just looked at him. All the time his memories were running through my head. I didn't think of why they were, or why they had been revealed to me, they were just there. It was like they were mine now.

'What would you do to have your precious Hawkeye back?' Loki asked, his eyes curious.

'I…I…I don't understand.' My eyes scoured the ground, looking for the answer, before they fluttered up to meet his.

'What would you do to get…' With each word he took a step towards me until he was right in front of me, not even a foot away. Nervously, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I couldn't bring myself to even look at him. What was wrong with me? I was never this…this…weak.

'Your love back.' He looked down his sharp nose at me. My breath hitched, he had figured it out.

He smiled, I pulled back as he brought his icy hand up to touch my face, 'It wasn't hard to learn the truth.' He lifted my chin up so I was forced to meet his eyes, 'You loved him once.'

I couldn't say anything. My heart was in my throat.

'So what would you do?' Loki just smiled down at me with a smiling smirk. Neither of us moved. My eyes darted around, I was trying to look anywhere but his face and then I just couldn't keep my eyes from his any longer.

'Anything.' I said, my voice breaking slightly.

'Very well.' He dropped his hand and took a step back.

I had darted my eyes down once I had spoken, but now a new question came to mind, 'Have you…ever...ever been in love?' I chanced a look up at him.

Loki just looked down at me, 'No.' I gave a simple nod. Thinking I was finished, he started once more towards the door.

'Have you….wanted to be?' I asked, 'To be loved that is…' He stopped but didn't turn to look back at me. I waited for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

'Yes.' And with that he left.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall and let myself slide to the wall. My head fell into my hands and I started to rub my temples, what had I gotten myself into?

XxX


	6. A Simple Kiss

XxX

I had no idea how long I sat across from the door just staring at it. I knew I had to make contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and get out of here.

My eyes wandered around the room for the hundredth time. Air blew down over head and again I looked up at the air vent. If I could get up there I would be free. But where would it lead?

Standing, I walked over to the pipe and swung myself up. One more move and I was right under the air vent. Another kick and I was crawling through the vent. That was easy-almost too easy.

Dust coated everything, as I moved through the small vent voices grew louder and louder. I paused above a vent and looked down, Loki was talking with a bunch of guards and Clint was one of them. My heart sped up so fast I was scared they would hear me.

'Dismissed.' The guards left at Loki's command. Loki gave open last look around the room before leaving. The room went dark and still, that was when I noticed the phone.

Carefully, I removed the vent and snuck down. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the one number I knew for S.H.I.E.L.D.

'Hello?' I whispered into the receiver.

'Natasha?' I sighed in relief at Steve's voice, 'Are you hurt? Where are you?'

'I am trapped in Loki's…um…lair thing. I'm fine, I just need to get out of here.' I said, looking around.

'Hold on, I'm going to hand you to Bruce.' Steve's voice disappeared.

'Natasha? I'm going to send out a track for the number you are on.' Bruce said with typing in the background.

I nodded and waited for him to speak again.

'The number is bouncing around too much I can't get a direct hit. You are somewhere on the borders of New York and the ocean.' Bruce said, 'We'll alert Fury and send people to you.'

'Alright I—' I froze as I heard the door start to open, 'Don't call this number. I will contact you.' And with that I hung up and snuck back up to the vent.

I lay still until the guard had walked back out of the room before I continued on my way. As I continued on, the stillness grew more eerie.

'There has to be a way out of here.' I whispered, peering out the next vent I came too. Something blue caught my eye and I stopped. The Tesseract.

My eyes scanned the room. It was dark and I could barely see anything. The full moon only let some light in, the rest I had to strain to see.

It appeared to be a small room. The door was closed and there was a window off to the side, at least I could see where I was. Possibly break free.

The Tesseract was on a small table and the only other piece of furniture in the room was a large bed which appeared to have someone in it.

Sighing, I cursed silently. Nothing was ever easy.

Ever so carefully, I pulled the vent loose and snuck down. I jumped down with ease, landing like a cat. The sleeper was still fast asleep and would probably stay that way if I was quiet. Carefully I snuck over to the table. My eyes then caught sight of Loki's scepter next to the Tesseract.

Ever so quietly, I turned to see who was in the bed. Given, I had a pretty good idea of who it was now. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't before.

The moonlight lite up the sharp features of Loki's face. The demi god lay on his back, his long lashes brushing the top of his cheeks. Rhythmically, his bare chest rose and fell as he breathed in and out.

A part of me hated him as I narrowed my eyes. The other part, the one that made me even more upset, was seeing him as a hurt child. My hands flew up to my head as my thoughts fought back and forth.

Every part of me screamed that he was evil, someone not to be trusted. My instincts told me to fight him and yet…

His memories were so vivid in my mind. All I could see was the small boy with the rejected look in his eyes. Thor's words played through my thoughts.

I had made many mistakes. I turned back to the scepter. My hand instinctively started to reach for it; I hesitated just a second before touching the orb.

_The little boy lay on his bed, his form wrapped tightly around a pillow. Tears stained the light-green fabric. He felt alone, unloved. And no one came to find him, to check and see if he was hurting or not._

_Again the memory twisted…_

_Loki was watching over the world…my world…he saw people in love. He envied them. To be loved…to love…he wanted the weak human emotion…_

_Again it changed…_

_Bright, shimmering pools were all about. Loki walked over and cast his hand over one, an image of Clint and I appeared…I could clearly see the love in my eyes. I had never bothered to find out how Clint felt...once I had discovered my feelings I hid them from everyone, including myself….and that had been that…_

_Loki watched with jealous eyes, I felt the longing he had for love, the lust he had for my body. He cast his hand over the pool and made the image disappear…_

And then it was over. I gasped in a deep breath as if I was coming out of water. I pulled my hand away; as I touched it with my other hand the temperature difference was very clear. It was like ice.

I turned to the bed, my eyes softening as I saw the innocent expression on the god of mischief's face.

I moved my hand to the table; it came to rest on something cool and metal. I turned to see a very small dagger. My hand tightened around the handle as I picked it up and held it before my face.

My eyes flitted over to the sleeping form of Loki. Before I had thought my actions through, I snuck over to the bed. Quickly, I swung my leg over and held the knife to his throat as I straddled him.

He didn't move a muscle. I wanted answers and I was going to get them, what I hadn't expected was his lips to turn up in a smile.

'You aren't very good at sneaking, are you Agent Romanoff?' Slowly he lifted his eye lids, his eyes mocking me.

'Why do I keep seeing your memories?' I said through grated teeth. He looked up to me, not concerned at all with where the knife was.

'The Tesseract has no master. It shows what it wants to who it wants.' He said, giving a slight shrug. The muscles in his shoulder flexed with his movement.

'Why is it showing me them?' I said, pushing the knife harder into his throat. Still no reaction.

'How far would you go to get the answers you seek?' Loki asked, raising his brows curiously.

I narrowed my eyes, why did he keep playing games? I was the one in charge right now, not him.

'As far as I need to go. Now why is it showing me your memories?' I said, my free hand clawing into his sheet-covered arm.

'Honestly?' He asked, his eyes looking at me deviously.

I just glared.

'I don't know.' Loki shrugged, as if were nothing. I knew I wasn't going to get another answer from him on that topic.

Then a new thought came to mind. I smiled as a few more cards were added to my deck, 'I know you.'

That caught him off guard, my smile grew.

'They hurt you. They rejected you…' I said, 'You were taken in like a relic won in war. You mean nothing to them and that hurts you.'

Loki took in an unsettling breath. I was treading in dangerous waters.

'You think of love as weak but that is all you really want.' I leaned forward, whispering it so only he could hear, 'You are just as weak as I am.'

This was the first time he struggled to move. I had the upper hand and that bothered the god of tricks. The power just gave me more strength.

'And the Tesseract showed me one more thing…' I whispered, my eyes smirking. He pushed his head back into the pillow trying to get away from me. A small smile played at my lips as I leaned closer, 'You want me.'

His eyes refused to meet mine as a sneer pulled at his lips. He was planning something.

I sat up straighter, releasing the knife from his throat. I just gazed at him till he dared to meet my eyes, 'I feel sorry for you. You have never given love because you think you have never received it.'

'And what do you know of that Agent Romanoff?' He hadn't moved from his position, he still lay with his head to the side. His nostrils flaring ever so slightly, 'What do you know of love? You are cold and cut yourself off from everyone and everything. Did you ever even tell your precious Clint Barton of your devotion?'

I just glared back at him, not showing that he had affected me.

Loki smiled, realizing he had affected me. He pushed himself up slightly, his arms bent on the bed as he leaned closer, 'You never even told him.'

Part of me was mad; the other part saw the jealous young boy wanting to push everyone away because he knew they would leave him eventually. That was all he was, a hurt child. He wasn't going to hurt me. He was to scared of getting hurt to hurt me.

'Love is for children.' I said, looking down at him. Loki smirked and a few of his memories flashed before my eyes.

My guard was let down for just a second and that was enough time for Loki to gain the upper hand. He flipped our position, his bare arms flexed as they held my arms above my head. His legs had pinned mine tightly against the mattress.

At first I was shocked, than as I struggled to break free I learned I couldn't. He had over powered me, I was trapped. Yet, I wasn't threatened. He wouldn't hurt me, that was the only thing I was certain of.

Loki smiled down at me, he knew he had me trapped, 'And what of passion, Agent Romanoff?' Gently, he reached out and pushed my bangs from my eyes, 'What would you do to get him back?'

I took a sharp breath in. Clint. I stared boldly back into his eyes, 'Anything.'

I had pretended for so long that I had no feelings for Clint, that he was just my ally because I owed him. I had told myself over and over that he needed to be kept at arm's length because he couldn't be trusted but that…that wasn't true. I couldn't hide from the truth anymore; I couldn't hide from myself anymore.

It wasn't that I couldn't trust anyone; it was that I couldn't trust myself. I kept him at arms length because I was scared of myself. Of who I had been and who I was.

I didn't love Clint anymore though; I had simply come to sincerely respect him. Once, I had loved him. That had turned into a deep devotion and respect.

He had made a different call that day so many years ago; I did trust him because he was the only one that really knew me. Past and present. He was my friend. The word was foreign but…good.

'Do you still love him, Agent Romanoff?' Loki asked, his eyes wandering around my face. His finger gently came up and touched my lower lip.

'I respect him; he's my—my…friend.' It was a hard word to say but I wanted to hear it aloud. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I was trapped, a prisoner in every sense and yet…I felt free.

My eyes fluttered open and met Loki's. There was an emotion in them that I couldn't exactly name. It wasn't envy it was…curiosity? Sort of. Possibly…relief?

Loki moved away from me, lying on his back once more in the large bed. I didn't move, confused as to what was happening.

'You may go.' Loki's stoic voice broke the silence.

I just stayed put, my arms still over my head. Loki turned his head to me. When he realized I wasn't leaving, he stood and walked across the room. My eyes followed his shirt-less form as he walked towards the door.

Easily, I sat up. My mouth slightly open in shock, 'You…you are not going to…force yourself on me to get Clint back?' Deep in my thoughts, I had pieces it together but this was the first time saying aloud.

Loki stopped but didn't turn around to look at me, instead he just pulled on a long-sleeve black shirt that matched his loose trousers, 'You know, Agent Romanoff, enemies can be gentlemen as well.'

Again I felt that sense of peace. Then another thought clicked in my head, 'You've never…been…with anyone before, have you?'

This time he turned to look at me sharply, his eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't have to say anything, I had my answer.

He didn't believe he was loved by his family, and that had made him bitter towards love. He could never accept, or even give, the love that he so desperately wanted. It was a paradox of sorts.

Loki turned away from me once more, his arms crossed, 'You may go.'

Slowly, I swung my legs over the bed but I didn't get up. I don't know how long we where like that, but we did. The silence hung thick around us.

Here he stood: the god of mischief. The enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. The murderer of so many innocent people. A monster in all sense of the word. And yes, I did see that side of him but there was another side of him that I saw as well.

I saw the hurt boy who was crying out to be loved.

He had been rejected so much. The memory of him looking at me in the pool came to mind. He had known about me for who knows how long. He hadn't just invaded Clint's mind, he had done his own homework.

The way he looked at me still confused me, something was in his eyes besides just the surface emotions of jealousy. The way he had looked at me tonight was a mask to what he really felt.

What was the Fate's plan? That was what I was going to figure out.

Finally, I stood and took a step towards him, 'I…I'm…ah, I'm…sorry.'

His back straightened a bit, whether in curiosity or confusing I wasn't certain.

'It was…wrong…to bring up hurtful memories.' My foot casually kicked at the floor. Apologies never had been my thing.

He turned to me, his eyes curious if this was a trick.

It took everything I had to look up and meet his gaze. Cautiously, as if approaching a deadly creature, he took a few steps towards me. I took a steadying breath.

I stood as still as a tree, only my rising and falling chest gave hints that I was alive. My eyes watched his face as he drew closer.

He stopped a few inches in front of me; I could feel the heat given off by his body. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to my face.

A very small smile tugged at my lips, he had no idea what he was doing. Slowly, I leaned towards him and he followed suite. He stopped for just a second before gently pressing his lips to mind.

His temperature was so different from mine; the ice of his lips gave a whole new dimension to the simple kiss.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Loki pulled back, moving far away from me, a look of pure shock on his face. His fingers gently touched his lips as if he had experiences something completely foreign.

Nervously I stayed put, my eyes lingering on the floor. Had I really just kissed the person who wanted to take over the world?

An alarm sounded overhead, surprising both of us. Loki quickly reached for his scepter before heading for the door.

He stopped and turned to me, 'Stay…there…' He gestured towards my place before continuing once more towards the door. Again he stopped and turned to me, 'Please.' And then he went through the door.

I was in a limbo of sorts, feeling nothing specific.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I sat back down on the bed, not threatened in the least. Before I knew it, I had lain down on the comfy bed and was fast asleep.

XxX


	7. Night of Passion

XxX

Loki walked in the door which slid closed behind him. He gently placed his scepter on the table and threw his cloak on top of it.

He pulled his fingers back through his dark hair when he froze at the sight before him. He had been so busy with the guards as they concealed the craft from the S.H.I.E.L.D. that he had forgotten all about Natasha Romanoff.

She lay, curled up in _his_ bed fast asleep. A look of pure peace etched onto her smooth face. Nervously, Loki walked over to the bed. His hand hesitated as it reached for the dark-green sheet and pulled it up over her sleeping form.

His hands rubbed against his forehead as he turned form the woman. Not knowing what else to do, he moved over and sat against the wall. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. Not now, not before.

He pulled a knee up, his arm draped across it. He had known of Agent Romanoff since he was just a teenager, ever since he had caught a glimpse of her in a pool in the Room of Knowledge in Asgard.

He had never quite been able to place what drew him to the beautiful and deadly creature.

His Father had taken him into the room and it was just by chance that he saw her. Loki had been drawn to her ever since then, he always snuck away to see her in the pool. Just a glimpse of her had made his insufferable life bearable. Whenever he felt rejected, hidden from sight by Thor's shadow, the Room of Knowledge was where he turned. He could sit for hours just watching her in the other realm known as Earth. Sometimes he would even talk to her, share what he was feeling and his childish jealousy.

Even when she was attracted to Clint Barton, she was still the peace he craved.

Loki let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes never once leaving the beautiful woman before him.

He hadn't thought of his feelings as love, but that is what it was. It was a pathetic human emotion, a weak one at that.

But that is exactly what he felt for her. He could never bring himself to be with anyone, to kiss or touch them because she was always in his thoughts. Unconsciously, his fingers moved up to his lips.

He would give anything to keep her safe. Selfishly, because he needed her.

Loki sighed, his eyes watching her face as he sleep. And that was the last sight he saw before he succumbed to sleep.

XxX

The sunlight was warm. I turned over and stretched my arms out before letting my eyes flutter open. I looked down at the blanket and that was when I remembered where I was. Loki's room.

Quickly, I sat up and looked around. As my eyes came to rest on Loki's sleeping form, my heart went out to him. He looked at peace for once. The lines in his face were soft, not harsh. His chest slowly rose and fell.

I curled back up in the bed, pulling the blanket up under my chin. I hadn't' been staring at him but for a few seconds before his eyes started to flutter open. Instantly, I closed my own and faked sleep.

I could barely hear him as he got up. I chanced a peek and saw him walking through a door I hadn't noticed the night before.

He turned the water on and quickly splashed his face with it. Loki gripped the sink with both hands as he looked up to his reflection; he looked disgusted with what he saw.

I closed my eyes just as he started to look back at me. I could feel his eyes on me, studying me. His footsteps sounded as he walked back in the room; easily he collected his things for the new day. I heard his footsteps again and was just about to open my eyes when I felt his presence in front of me.

My heartbeats speed up as I waited for him to do something. Then I felt his soft, cool lips press against my forehead ever so gently.

Once I heard the sliding doors close I sat straight up, my fingers instantly going to the place on my forehead that was still cool from his touch.

What was going on?

XxX

I don't know how long I laid there, just thinking. Nothing was fitting together, no matter what lens I looked at it through it just didn't make sense.

Violet pink streaks scratched across the sky, red dripped apart from them like blood. The few stars that dared to make an appearance shone boldly.

My head rested against the bed post as I just stared at the ever changing sky. I didn't hear the door open behind me or the person walk in for I was so lost in thought.

'N-Natasha?' An uneasy voice called. At first it surprised me, but I calmly turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Loki stood tall, his head up as he looked at me. He wore the same simple black cloths he had on last night; it gave him a softer look compared to his battle gear.

'It hurts you having him so close yet so far away.' It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Loki walked towards me, crossing his arms defensively as he got closer. I titled my head; it was almost as if he were trying to hide something.

I gave a slight nod in answer to his question.

'Very well.' Loki turned to look out the window as he leaned against the far post, 'I...I will…release him. You have my word.' He gave a slight nod of his head before heading towards the door.

'Wait, wait, wait!' I snipped, getting up and grabbing a hold of his arm, 'Nothing is ever that simple.'

Loki just looked at me with confused eyes. He was...surprised...that I didn't trust him.

'There has to be something.' I stated simply, my eyes scouring the ground. This had to be a trick. There had to be some…some…catch.

Loki looked from my eyes down to my hand which was still tight around his arm. Quickly, I released his arm and took a step back.

Clearing his throat, Loki kept his eyes on the floor as he addressed me, 'I will release you as well.' And with that he turned and left.

I stood, dumbfounded. Had that really just happened?

My back hit the wall and I just slid to the floor. What was going on? This was not reality. Why was he surprised that I couldn't trust him? A simple kiss didn't change anything.

My hands grabbed at my hair, pulling it in frustration. This was not normal. What was going on with me?

I had kissed the enemy, and I wasn't sorry. Whether it was the Tesseract or Fate, or a combination of the two, I was drawn to him. I both hated him for taking Clint away, for killing so many innocent people and yet…and…what?

A groan escaped my lips as I dropped my head against the wall.

The floor beneath me shifted and I fell forward.

'What the hell…' I pushed myself up, tossing my head back. The alarm sounded again. I moved to look out the window, guards filled all around the hall. I struggled to pull the door open, I was tired of being told nothing.

A blast came and threw all of us across the way.

'I figured I'd knock but then I thought why waste the time?' Starks arrogant voice said. I sighed as I got back to my feet. It was the first time I'd ever been happy to see him.

'Stark.' I called, walking over to him.

'The others are behind me, find Cap and stay with him.' Stark said before taking off down the hall. I rolled my eyes; I hadn't missed him that much.

'Tasha!'

My head turned around so fast it hurt, I couldn't believe my eyes. Clint ran towards me, taking out anyone in his way.

'C-Clint?' I asked, my voice breaking.

He didn't stop as he picked me up into his arms. Clint's smile grew as he placed a hand on either side of my face, 'H-he let me go.'

'What?' My eyes grew as I pieced together what he meant. Loki? No...he wouldn't. Clint was a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Loki wouldn't just have_ let_ him go...would he?

'He…he had tied me up and released his hold on me. He told me he would release me tonight with you. But then this guy in a red-white and blue stripe outfit cut me free and...' Clint said, dropping his hands from my face and running them back through his hair, 'It's like…it's like Loki _wants_ to be stopped. Isn't that crazy?'

I couldn't speak. My reality had been officially shattered...he had been speaking the truth.

'Tasha, what is wrong?' Clint asked, his eyes honestly concerned.

'I—I have to go.' Before he had time to stop me I took off down the hall. I didn't know what to think or what to feel I just…ran.

I didn't stop till I was out of breath. Chaos was all around me. I pushed myself deep into the darkest corner I could find. My hands pressed firmly against the smooth metal.

My eyes flitted about the action around me, I didn't know what I was going to do or where I should be I just…was. And I was scared.

'Natasha?'

I jumped. Scared by the voice. Loki looked down at me, his eyes concerned. He offered me a hand and said no more.

Before I even though it through, I accepted his hand. He pulled me up and instantly we were gone.

Once we landed, I took in a deep breathe. Loki walked me over to a simple bed that was on the floor and knelt by my side as I settled in.

'You will be safe here.' He started to reach to touch my face but stopped. Without another word, he was gone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, I was so confused.

XxX

There was a simple bed on the floor, draped in black silk. A fireplace was off to the right and a window opposite it. There were no doors, nothing else that made it feel like a regular room. It was a prison of sorts yet, it wasn't.

I stood by the window, my arms crossed and thoughts everywhere, when I heard him appear. I didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence; I simply continued to gaze out the window.

'You are safe?' He asked, I heard him place something on the floor – his scepter.

I could hear the sound of his boots as he took a few cautious steps towards me.

I just nodded my head.

'Are you well?' He asked, a few more steps and I nodded once more, 'Can you say anything?' I could hear a slight-smile in his voice.

Finally, I turned to him, 'What power do you have over me?' I narrowed my eyes as I took a few threatening steps towards him.

He stepped back, his eyes searching my face for the answer. He held his hands up in a submissive manner, 'I'm not sure I know what you mean.'

'Don't lie to me!' I yelled, my eyes pleading as I let go of my emotions for once, 'Why is it that I am drawn to you….why does the Tesseract keep showing me your memories…why do I...I…' I didn't even know what I was trying to say. I just knew something was…different.

Loki just stood, looking at me like a child caught in a lie.

The memory of him looking at me in the pool came to mind, I sighed, my shoulders falling, 'Why do you lust after my body?'

He pulled his head back, offended, 'I don't lust after your body.'

'Don't lie to me...I saw the memory! I saw the pool!' I threw my hand down as I yelled at him, exasperated.

'I don't just lust after your body.' He looked down as he spoke, 'I lust after your presence.' He hadn't wanted to say it, but I had made him some how.

I pulled back, confused at what he meant. My eyes searched the ground for the answer. At first he had pushed me away, and then he was so kind. The memory of him looking at me, it hadn't been the first time…and the kiss he had given me on my forehead…his drive to keep me safe from harm...

My eyes fluttered up to his, 'You…love me.'

He refused to meet my eyes, which gave me the answer to my question.

'You…you let Clint go.' I said, taking a few steps forward. He took a step back as he nodded.

'You never asked for anything from me but answers.' Another step forward and another step back.

I raised a brow, enjoying this interesting dance of ours, 'You pushed me away because you were…scared.'

That got him to look up at me, his eyes growing colder, 'I am not scared.'

'Something is fascinating when you want it, until you have it.' I took another step forward and he took two back, 'It's scary when something you have wanted for a long time is right in front of you.' I was use to people lusting after me, I was skilled at this game. But this, this was different. I was in complete control this time. This was an area where I was the skilled one, this was my game and he was naive to it.

Another step back and he hit the wall. I stopped a few inches from him, the power that I held running through my veins.

So many things ran through my head; the first time I had seen him, all the times we had interacted. The kiss he had given me as I slept, how he had wanted me safe. His killing of innocent people, his lust for power, for me. It was all just a thrown together mess of grey. And yet, I was very certain of what I was about to do.

It wasn't just a game anymore, it was something I wanted just as much as he did.

Loki's eyes searched my face for some clue as to what I was doing. I smiled as I leaned in, gently touching my lips to his.

He pulled back like he had the first time, but I just leaned further in. His surprise and innocence was very clear as I continued to kiss him.

Slowly, I moved my arms up his and wrapped them around his neck. He stood, as stiff as a board, with eyes wide open.

I pulled back, a small smile tugging at my face. A blush warmed my cheeks as I pulled away. I crossed my arms, slightly embarrassed. I started to move away but stopped when he pulled me back to him.

Awkwardly, he brought his lips back down to mine. He pulled back, pleased with himself, 'I told you I wasn't scared.'

I gently reached my hand out, running my fingers down the side of his face, before I leaned once more in for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and he hesitantly placed his hands on my waist.

Smiling into the kiss, I started to move back towards the bed. I felt him tense as he realized where I was moving to.

Slowly, I moved down to the bed and pulled him with me. Loki nervously knelt on the floor by the bed, refusing to follow me.

Ever so gently, he reached up to my arms and undid them from around his neck. I pulled back and looked at him, confusion written in my eyes. Loki looked at me, an innocent glint in his eye. Once again I saw the child scared of rejection in him.

Smiling, I reached a hand up and gently touched his face. He closed his eyes and leaned forward once more.

'I won't hurt you.' I smiled. He chuckled slightly and looked back up to me with his bright icy green eyes.

I pushed myself farther up the bed and this time Loki followed, a mischievous smile on his face. My hand reached out and pulled on the front of his shirt till his lips met mine again. Once more, I smiled into the kiss. Naively, he hovered above my body as he carefully kissed me.

Growing impatient, I switched our positions. Loki looked up in surprise that I had flipped and pinned him.

Playfully, I looked down at him before descending my lips on his. Passion grew within me until it consumed every fiber of me. Desperately, I pulled his shirt up and over his head. My hands running up to feel the coolness of his flesh.

My mouth moved from his lips and slowly descended on his jaw and then his neck. When I chanced a look at him, I saw him just gazing with longing at me. The feeling made me uncomfortable at first, but as I taught him I learned to accept it. I pushed back his hair and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

I was in total control as we made love. He followed my lead, staying in perfect step. His touch sent my heart racing; his lips set an icy-fire upon my skin.

There was no grey right now; there was just me and him.

As his pleasure peaked, I feel into a place of pure ecstasy. We separated and lay apart, gasping in breath.

That was the first time I had willingly given myself. I had been forcibly taken when I was young, and had given myself to accomplish many missions but this time was different.

This had been my first time by choice. Slowly, I turned my head to look at the man next to me. His chest rose and fell as his eyes fluttered closed. A small smile appeared on my lips, I wouldn't change where I was for anything. I was still confused as to why I wouldn't, but there was tomorrow to think of that.

Tonight was for passion.

Stretching my back, I rolled over to face the window as I thought back on everything that had just happened. I smiled childishly as I thought over every second, ever touch. Every look of love my once-enemy had given me.

A cool arm gently wrapped around me, his sleepy head nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I smiled and just moved closer to him, there was always tomorrow for worries.

Tonight was for us.

XxX


	8. The Aftermath

XxX

Loki sighed, enjoying every moment and touch. Every time he shifted, she moved to fit in next to him. Now he lay on the bed, his arm wrapped around the beautiful form of Natasha Romanoff and the blanket carelessly draped over them.

He reached up and gently brushed the sleeping beauty's hair back to reveal her face. She sighed and moved her head gently to his chest, causing him to smile.

Slowly, Loki leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, 'I'll keep you safe.' He tightly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He nuzzled his head into her hair and inhaled her beautiful smell.

He finally had what he had wanted for so long, and he didn't want to let her go. After an hour of watching her sleep, he carefully pulled himself away from her and moved out of the bed.

Quietly, he dressed – his eye never once leaving Natasha. With a twist of his hand, a pen and paper appeared.

Writing a small note, he gently placed it on the pillow. With a last kiss, he was gone. He had to keep his promise to her.

XxX

My eyes fluttered open. I knew it was later then when I usually got up, the sun was pretty high up. I stretched my arms across the bed as I smiled. My hand gently felt a rough surface and I turned over to see what it was.

'A note?' I reached over and picked it up. Sitting up, I pushed my bangs from my eyes to read it.

I dropped my hand into my lap, it stung a bit – no, it stung a lot waking up alone. My fist tightened around the note as I curled back up in the bed and turned to the window.

I was done with being played; I was done with being hurt.

And most of all, I was done with being alone.

It was the morning. Last night was over.

Roughly, I tossed the blanket back and dressed quickly. After I pulled my boots on, I reached over and picked up the note. Quickly, I folded it and stuck it into my boot for safe keeping.

'Game on.' I said, walking towards the window. With an easy kick it was gone and I was free.

With ease, I dropped to the ground. Again, I started to run not knowing what, or who, my destination was.

XxX

'Where the hell is she?' Clint Barton yelled, his fist slamming on the table and echoing all around. In anger, he threw all the paper from the table to the side.

'Calm down Agent Barton.' Nick Fury warned. Clint looked up to the director, his voice grew quiet but his eyes were elite with a new anger.

Not only had Loki taken over his own mind, Loki had taken the person that mattered most to him.

'We'll get her back, you have my word.' The soldier out of time stated; his head high and his chest strong.

Clint fell back into the hard chair, his head in his hands. He now had the word of a 70-something pep soldier...just what he needed. The Hawk sighed, he just wanted her back. He missed his friend.

'Clint—'

'Hello? Does anyone copy?'

'Tasha?' Clint called, leaning forward and holding the ear piece close. Could it be? Was it?

XxX

I sighed as I heard every one else chime in as well. Thankfully, I had picked up some mechanical skills from watching Stark and Banner. Just enough to fix my ear piece.

'Tasha? Is that really you?' The relief in his voice was hard to miss.

'Agent Romanoff?'

'Natasha?'

'Romanoff?'

'Daughter of Romanoff?'

'I'm in New York…I think.' I said, 'Can you send someone to get me?'

'I'll set up a tracker.' Bruce said, I could hear typing on the other end.

'Are you alright Nat?' Clint asked.

I nodded, 'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Did he hurt you?'

My voice caught in my throat, 'I—I'm fine.'

'Tasha…'

The typing stopped and Bruce's voice came on, 'Found her! Here, I'll send the coordinates to the jet and—'

'I'll go.' I heard a chair scratch back as Clint stood.

'Me too, we will meet you guys there.' Cap said.

'Alright.' I let one of my legs hang down off the ledge as I sat on the apartment's roof. It had taken a good two hours to get into the city. The room had actually been a small building right on the edge of a very deserted beach. It had been a romantic though, the sunset had been beautiful but...I shook my head. Last night was last night. The morning sun reminded me everything was over now.

My eyes scanned the skyline, looking for something to take my mind off last night.

I caught sight of the Stark tower. A smirk pulled at my lips, arrogant bastard. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, just waiting for the sound of the jet. Once the jet was here everything would be alright...Clint would be here and everything would be ok again...everything would be _normal_...

The wind picked up around me, my hair flying around as I stood up.

'Clint.' I smiled as the jet landed on the broad roof. Clint smiled at me from the pilot's seat as I ran towards the open doors, I saw him hustling to undo his seatbelt as he pulled off his head set. He had just stepped out of the doorway when I ran right up and into his arms; he held me close and just buried his head into my neck.

Cap jumped out of the jet next and gently clapped me on the shoulder, 'Great to have you back.'

I smiled up at him just as the earth lunged beneath us. A blue stream shot high into the sky, opening another portal.

Clint narrowed his eyes, 'Loki.'

My heart skipped. _Loki_. Last night had made everything even grayer and yet, I didn't see it as a mistake. I was sure about one thing though: I was pissed. I wanted answers.

'We need to shut it down.' Cap said, looking all around us. Small, blurry dots started to appear from the portal.

'Way ahead of you Galaga!' Stark shot right past us, his music blaring. I smiled, leave it to Stark.

'You guys going to join in or sit around all day?' Stark's sarcastic voice came over the intercom, 'Let's kick some alien asses!' And with that he was off.

Cap just shook his head as we all ran back towards the jet. I took my rightful seat as copilot as Clint got us up into the air.

'Has anyone seen Banner?' Stark asked.

'No.' Cap said, 'Why would we—'

'Just let me know when he shows up. Hey, where's Lighting Boy?' Just as Stark finished, lighting struck, 'Oh, never mind.'

My eyes caught sight of Stark as he flew up to the portal, taking out a lot of the Other's army. I continued to scan the scene: people running about, buildings crumbling and then the Tesseract at the center of it all.

But no Loki.

'Where is he…' I whispered to myself.

'Where is who Nat?' Clint asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye as he tried to keep us in the air. This army meant business.

'Loki.' I stated, my eyes scouring the ground for some sign of him.

'Yeah, I'm wondering where the son of a bitch is myself. I'm torn between killing him quickly for letting me go and just putting an arrow throw his eye and seeing how that fairs.' Clint said, starting to bring us into a decent. Not like he had much of a choice, they had taken out two of our three engines.

'We have some unfinished business.' I said, getting up and loading the gun I pulled from the cabinet. I stashed a few more rounds around my uniform.

'Ready?' With a flick of his wrist, his bow was ready. I gave a nod and Cap lowered the back.

Sighing, I followed the two boys out, 'Game on.' And then it began.

All of us worked together, as a team, in perfect symphony. Hawkeye lived up to his name, Stark gave him a lift up to the edge of a building and he was calling out positions and points. All of us where excited as he called out the arrival of Banner.

'We aren't going to get anywhere until we shut that portal down!' I called as I swung up and took another out.

'How do you suggest doing that?' Cap called, taking out the three around him with ease.

My smile grew as I saw the crafts flying above us, 'Cap, I could use a boost.' I backed up against the far wall.

Cap got into position, 'You sure?'

I just cocked my head to the side, an arrogant smile on my face, before I took off running towards him. He easily pushed me into the air and I landed on the craft.

With ease, I disarmed the shooter and took control. My eyes scoured the ground looking for any sign of Loki.

'Nat what are you doing!' Clint yelled into my earpiece.

'Looking for Loki.' I called, my eyes never once giving up my search.

'Loki isn't here.' Stark called over the intercom. That caught me off guard.

'What do you mean he isn't here?' I snipped, my eyes catching sight of Stark as he took off from his tower.

'What I said, you freakish spider. He. Isn't. Here.' He said, coming to rest right in front of me, 'What is with you and him? You have a crush or something?' Stark taunted.

I narrowed my eyes, 'We have unfinished business.'

'Well, if you can tell, we are a bit busy!' Stark gestured towards the portal.

'Loki is the only one that will know how to fix this.' I said through grated teeth.

'Well, if you have a way to make him any…less evil give me a ring if not—' Stark shot off back towards the other half of the army as it spilled out.

My shoulder's fell a bit, 'He isn't evil he's just…' Then it clicked, '…misunderstood.' My wide eyes flitted from left to right as I pieced everything together. I knew where he was.

Instantly, I took off to the east.

XxX

Loki sat atop the roof of the small shack, one knee propped up as the other leg swung free. His eyes looked out over the water at the clear sky.

He was completely unaware of my presence. If he did know I was here, he was very good at hiding it.

Easily, I landed the craft and climbed off. There was enough foot holds for me to get up the side of the roof and directly behind Loki.

I stood, as still as a statue, watching him with narrowed eyes.

'Did you get my note?' His voice was calm, collected. Stoic even. He was very in control of himself; he wasn't going to trust me with his feelings in the daylight.

Part of me thought he might feel betrayed by me. Part of me felt betrayed by him. Part of me was pissed. Part of me wanted to kiss him and say everything would be ok.

'I did.' I crossed my arms as I shifted my feet. I would test the water before showing any of my cards. He was right - it was daylight, not the shadows of night. Feelings couldn't be shown during the day.

He looked at me over his shoulder, his eyes sad, before once again turning to the ocean before him. He confirmed what I had originally thought. I had betrayed him in his mind. I felt hurt, did he really think he was the only one that felt betrayed?

Carefully, I reached down and pulled the note from my boot, 'My dearest Natasha,' I watched as his back muscles tensed, 'Last night made me feel for the first time in a long time, I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I will keep you safe. You have my word.' I refolded the note and clasped my hand tightly around it, 'You know how it felt to wake up alone after last night?'

He remained silent, but I could tell what I said affected him. He was very much in tune with me.

'Did it mean anything to you?' I chanced a few steps forward. I knew what his answer would be, but I wanted him to say it.

He stood but kept his back to me, I saw his fits clench as he spoke, 'You know it did.'

'Then why are you still doing all of—this!' I waved my hand back behind me; the Tesseract was still very much visible. Leave it to Stark to make the biggest building in New York.

'It's either that or my life. I promised them I would open the portal, I kept my end of the deal.' Finally, Loki turned to me. With disgust, whether for himself or for me I wasn't sure, he tossed his scepter to me, 'That shuts it down.'

I leaned over and picked the scepter up, 'Just like that?'

'Just like that.' Loki turned back to the water, his shoulders fallen in defeat, 'Go.'

I stood up straighter; I would not be told what to do, 'No.'

He chanced a look at me, his eyes narrowing as he studied me.

I took another step forward, 'I don't regret last night.' He simply sneered and turned his face away, thinking I was lying.

'Loki I—' The wind picked up around us, my hair whipping about, as Stark landed next to me.

'Does this shut it down?' He snatched the scepter from me and started to take off again.

'Hold it to the crown and it will close.' Loki said, his icy-green eyes never once leaving mine.

That was the only information Stark needed before shooting off to be the hero.

'Loki…' I didn't know what to say or what to do. All I did was stand there, confused by all the grey around me.

'I did…do…love you.' He said, his face set and his eyes emotionless, 'I came back for you.' I looked up to him, I didn't doubt him for a minute.

'Loki…'

'Loki!' Thor thundered, landing with a thud.

I threw my hands up, exasperated. Was I ever not going to be cut off by a fricken Avenger?

The sky cracked as Stark closed the portal. My eyes watched as all of the foreign army fell, dead and defeated.

I shook my head, this must be a dream. It was all just too easy.

'Brother.' Loki's eyes were harsh, mocking. The complete opposite of the way he looked at me.

Slowly at first, Thor started to twist his hammer, 'You are in great trouble, brother.'

Without knowing what I was doing, I stepped forward and grabbed Thor's free arm, 'He saved us. He gave Stark the scepter that closed the portal1' Even though I was pulling with all my weight it seemed to make no difference, 'Please, don't!'

The god of thunder was mad and no one was going to stop him. But I wasn't going to stop trying. Loki promised to keep me safe and I was going to keep him safe.

'Thor, please!' I begged through gritted teeth. It was taking all I had to pull on him and even then I wasn't getting anywhere.

I turned as my eyes caught sight of movement. Clint swung up and over onto the roof, followed by Steve.

'Clint!' I called, my eyes pleading with him to help me. He walked over but my hope that he would help was crushed when he pulled me away from Thor and into his arms.

'Tasha, you need to let him go.' He whispered into my ear as he held me close. The tears streamed freely down my face as I scratched at his arms to let me go, 'He can't hurt you anymore.'

He didn't hurt me. He had kept me safe, he had promised to keep me safe. He had promised he would come back for me. He wasn't evil—but I couldn't get any of those words out. I couldn't make him or any of them understand.

Thor summoned his power and directed it right at Loki. Bringing the god of mischief to his knees, Thor stood triumphant. Loki's feet were bound, his hands tied tightly behind his back and a dark-metal mask covering his mouth. His shoulders were down in defeat, his body having lost all of it's strength.

'Let's get back.' Cap said, standing tall with his chest out, 'Clint?'

Clint gave a slight nod and started to lead me away. I stared at Loki until his eyes met mine.

_I'm sorry _was all I could try and convey through my tears.

XxX


	9. The Hawk Is Out Of The Bag

XxX

I paced around the small meeting room, the same one I had been in when I had questioned the monster that Loki portrayed to be.

I knew better now.

'Tasha?' I jumped a bit at the voice, my hand resting across my chest as my heartbeat slowed down.

Clint leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk reaching his eyes. He pushed off the wall and walked over to me, 'What is up with you? Your…different…'

I smirked back, 'Loki didn't change you in any way?'

'Not as much as he has affected you…and I mean, he had my _mind_ enslaved.' Clint said, stopping right in front of me, 'Tell me this isn't a little weird.'

I turned my back to him and walked over to the video. Loki's hands and feet were bound, his mouth still held shut by the alien metal piece. He knelt in the small room, his head down in defeat.

'I did betray him…' I whispered to myself.

'Betrayed who Nat?' Clint asked, coming up behind me, 'You know you can trust me.'

My eyes fluttered away from the screen as I turned to Clint, 'Something happened.'

With a roll of his eyes, Clint's smile drew me in. I knew I could trust him…whether I was brave enough to tell him or not, well, that was another story completely.

I turned away with a blush. I, the famous Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff was _embarrassed_. I was use to portraying embarrassment, but this was different.

These were my real feelings being revealed, not a character's.

'What happened Nat?' Clint's joking nature came to a halt when he caught sight of my eyes, 'Did he…did he hurt you?' His brows knit together as the fire lit in his eyes.

I shook my head. Clint stepped forward, reaching his hands out gently to grasp my shoulders, 'Did he…did he…come onto you?'

My teeth bit down on my lower lip and that was the only answer he needed.

'I'll kill him.' Before I could stop him, Clint turned and was half way to the door.

'CLINT!' I called, sprinting after him.

'Arrow right through his eye socket!' He threw his hand over his shoulder in frustration, 'Strangle him with my bow string…hit him just really, _really _hard!'

'Clint!' I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, 'He didn't force anything!'

Clint's eyes were harsh, angry, softening only when they caught sight of me.

'He—he didn't do anything…that…that…I—I didn't agree too….' I bit on my lip and looked away, I could feel the embarrassment pooling in my cheeks.

Clint's eyes searched the ground for answers, for something to say.

'Why?' His voice broke.

'Because...' I whispered; my hand dropping from his arm. I wrapped my arms around myself, a faux armor of sorts, 'Because he's…he's just like…me.' The last part was barely audible, even to me.

'So…so…so you had…sex…with the enemy?' Clint stormed around the small hall, not bothering to quiet his voice as his temper grew.

I flinched at his words, it sounded so…_dirty._

'Natasha! He…he enslaved my mind, he—he killed innocent people, he—he—'

'He was a hurt boy that felt rejected by those who loved him.' I said weakly, knowing my argument was nothing compared to Clint's anger.

'So you slept with him?' Clint took hold of my shoulders, giving me a shake, 'Snap out of it! This isn't a good thing! He doesn't care! He was using you! Like Banner, he—he just wanted to shake us all up! So_ he_ could win!'

The tears started to bud in the corners of my eyes, 'H-he…he came back for me.' My head fell, my eyes searching the ground as my emotions poured forth.

'He doesn't love you Natasha!' Clint took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him, 'He was using you.'

I pushed Clint away harshly. Guilt pooled in my stomach, I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep everything together. I knew I could trust Clint, but right now all I wanted to do was hide.

Clint didn't understand…Loki had been honest…he said he loved me…he meant it…didn't he? Doubt started to cloud my thoughts. Had it really meant something? Was I just being used like all the other times?

No.

Yes?

My emotions tossed around like the storm billowing up inside of me. I was so confused.

'You…you love him.' Clint said, finally piecing it all together.

I cringed. His voice wasn't happy. It wasn't exactly angry though, either.

'Tasha?' Clint gently reached out and touched my arm. I turned around to look at him, the tears freely falling.

Without another word, Clint pulled me towards him. Secure in his arms, I fell apart. He gently brushed my hair back, shushing me like a scared child.

'It's going to be alright…it will be…' He whispered.

'I—I need to see him…' I softly said, holding fast to his shirt as a new wave of tears came.

I felt Clint nod, 'I'll help you.' I could feel his body tense at agreeing to help me see the enemy, the one who had caused him so much pain, but his loyalty to me was stronger than his hate for Loki.

'Come on.' Clint pulled back and took my hand. I followed like a well behaved child, wiping my itchy eyes.

Clint carefully snuck us down the hall; thankfully it was night so the activity was very low.

With ease, Clint broke the code on the keypad and the thick steel door opened. He stepped aside, letting me move past him.

I smiled slight, appreciative of his selfless actions, 'Thank you.' I whispered gently touching his hand as I moved past him.

He nodded and the door closed with a thud.

Slowly, quietly, I walked towards the spherical glass cell. Loki still knelt in the middle. His arms and legs bound, his mouth silenced by the mask.

He hadn't noticed my presence; he was too lost in his own thoughts. He was a world away from me.

I stood for a while, my arms at my side and eyes red, just looking at him.

He now looked like the hurt child he was. Then he stirred, he felt my presence.

Loki slowly looked up to meet my eyes. He had been crying as well, his usually bright, mischievous icy-green eyes were scratched raw with pain.

He said nothing but I knew what he was thinking. _Another rejection_. _Another heartbreak. Another person that doesn't love me. Another betrayal._

But he was wrong. So wrong.

I walked forward and knelt by the glass. I was just as defeated as he was. My head fell against the glass.

I sighed, bringing my hand up to press it against the glass. I couldn't be strong around him. I couldn't keep my walls up. I was weak in all senses of the human word.

Silence grew around us but the tears refused to fall.

I chanced a look up to him, hoping he could see the apology in my eyes.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, staring at him, but eventually I heard the door and Clint walk in. My time was up, and I hadn't even gotten to hear his voice. I hadn't gotten to tell him how sorry I was.

I could feel the hate emanating from Clint as he looked at Loki, 'Thor will take him to Asgard in the morning.'

My breath caught in my throat. But I stood, obediently, and followed Clint out of the room.

We walked a ways down the hall when Clint spoke, 'I told him it would be best if he had an escort go with him. Someone who could come back and tell us what happened at the trial.'

I stopped and turned around, my eyes wide and mouth open. Clint stood stoically, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

'Pack your toothbrush Tasha, you're going to Asgard.' And with that he continued down the hall without a word.

I stood, frozen in place. Fate loved screwing with me.

XxX


	10. The Night

XxX

I shifted uncomfortably as I felt someone's eyes studying me in the full room. Thor was gazing intently at me, as if he were trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

Nervously, I turned away. I had something to hide and the guilt came forth as I tried to act casual. My arms crossed defensively across my chest.

'Agent Romanoff will be escorting the warm criminal, Loki, to Asgard with Thor.' Fury said, look around the room, 'She will return after the trial to give us a full report.'

I felt his presence next to me before he spoke, 'Are you sure you are up to it?' It was quiet, so only I would hear it.

I just looked at Thor, confusing flooding my eyes as they narrowed, 'Of course, why wouldn't I be?'

Thor's crystal-eyes looked at me as if I were made of glass, like I would shatter at any moment.

Then it dawned on me, he _knew_. He knew about me and Loki and…everything.

My breath caught for a moment as I turned my attention back to Fury. Every single scenario of what could happen with his new found knowledge ran through my head as Fury spoke.

Thor hitting Loki with his Hammer. Him and Clint teaming up to take Loki out. Thor telling everyone and everyone teaming up to take out Loki. The trial and Thor—

Could they give a death sentence to the King's son? I shifted uncomfortably remembering Loki was _adopted_. Not only adopted, he was the son of a hated enemy and now he was a traitor to Asgard.

'Agent Romanoff?'

I shook my head as I turned back to reality; everyone's eyes were studying me. Clint looked at me, slightly disappointed and slightly compassionate, with his arms crossed.

Thor looked like he was ready to catch me at any moment.

'Are you ready?' Fury said, his eyes determined.

I nodded and turned to Thor, 'When are we leaving?'

'As soon as you are ready, m'lady.' He said gently. I nodded and, ignoring his cautious eyes, walked past him and out to the hall.

I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me, 'Will you tell me if you need a rest?'

Stopping, I turned around and saw just how much of a height difference there is. That wasn't going to stop me though, 'I know you know. I am only going because I need to talk to him and then that is it, alright?' My heart clenched at the thought of saying good bye forever, I had done it before but this time it was different.

Thor just stood there, stoically, looking down at me concerned.

I rolled my eyes and started to turn before another thought occurred to me, 'Do you guys sentence war criminals to death?' I tried to act like I didn't care, I tried to keep the worry from my eyes, but failed.

Thor shook his head, 'He is still my brother, he will not be sentenced to death.'

I breathed a sigh in relief.

'Especially not with you in your…condition.' Thor said, giving me a quick look over. I stood, stock still, as the other agents filled out.

Clint stopped and looked at me, concerned, 'Tasha?'

'I'm fine.' And with that I stormed past him and out to the deck. I was tired of be worried about. I could take care of myself. Just because I made one mistake…I stopped the thought before it went any farther. It was a lie and I knew it. I had disappointed people I cared about yes, but it wasn't a mistake. I had loved him at the time...in all honesty, I still did.

Thor gestured for me to come to his side. With a slight look to Clint, I walked over and stood next to the mythical god.

The guards filled out, Loki directly in the center of them. I could feel my heart speed up, Thor's eyes shifted to me once more.

'Take care.' Thor said, holding up the Tesseract to me.

I nodded and took one of the handles.

The guards broke their line and let Loki come forth. For the first time, he took notice of me. A light filled his eyes for a half second before the wall rebuilt itself.

Thor nodded for Loki to take hold of the Tesseract. He complied, and with a twist of the wrist Thor turned his half and we were gone.

Time pushed from all sides, bright spheres flew past us, colors enveloped us. We were traveling to another world.

And just as soon as it had begun, it came to a halt. I wasn't ready for the landing and fell, hard, to the cool stone.

Instantly, Thor was by my side helping me up and checking me over, 'Are you alright?'

I let him help me up without a glare. No use fighting something so trite.

'Thor?' I turned to see a beautiful woman coming towards us, her black hair pulled back in a long tail. She was dressed like a warrior, an equal.

Three men accompanied her.

'Sif! Volstagg! Fandral! Hogun!' Thor embraced each of them in turn as more people came into the room. My eyes flitted around, trying to take it all in. The people, the room.

The hall looked to be made of solid gold. I smirked, interested to see what the throne room would look like.

Statues lined the hall; beautiful paintings were etched onto the ceiling. I turned in a circle as I took in the artwork that told the world's history.

Awe filled me as I walked over the balcony that overlooked the entire kingdom. Reality was lost to me as I fell into the fantasy realm of Asgard. My hands tightened over the rail as I looked down to the clear blue ocean.

'You must be hungry.' Thor asked, coming up to stand beside me.

'When will the trial be?' I asked, blatantly ignoring his question.

'Tomorrow, tonight we celebrate the return of the princes of Asgard.' Thor stated; his hands behind his back as he looked out over the city that would one day be his.

'Loki is still considered a prince?' I asked, leaning against the balcony and picking nervously at my thumb.

'He is.' Thor said, turning to face me, 'Will you come eat with us and meet the All-Father?'

I nodded and followed after the god of thunder. Everyone was gone, including Loki.

'I have arranged for you to speak with him tonight, if you wish.' Thor said casually, glancing back at me.

I nodded, not sure what I was expected to say. I didn't want to show how happy I was.

My head stayed down in thought as I followed Thor through the castle.

'All-Father.' He said, I stopped just in time to not run into him. He knelt, his head down and arm placed over his chest.

Uneasily, I knelt down next to Thor as he greeted the man from Loki's memory.

My eyes moved quickly around the room, it was breathtaking to say the lease.

'I assume this is Natasha, daughter of Romanoff, from earth.' The man said from his place on the throne. He stood and gestured for us to stand. For the first time I noticed just how many people we were in front of. I felt extremely underdressed in my jumpsuit.

'Welcome! Let us feast!' The man said. Everyone moved to a table and started their merriment.

Thor walked forward and I followed, taking my seat next to him. My eyes darted around nervously, studying everyone.

'Natasha, tell us some adventures you have had on earth.' A large man asked as he dug into his plate, his beard reminding me of a dwarf's.

'Nothing on earth is as interesting as Thor's stories.' I said, turning to my plate. I wasn't hungry but I could feel Thor's eyes on me. I picked at pieces and forced myself to eat, the entire time my thoughts continued to stray to Loki.

I fell quiet as they shared stories. Every once in a while a beautiful, but older, woman with flowing blonde hair would catch my eye and give a mothering smile.

'That is my mother, Frigga.' Thor leaned over and said. I nodded and started to reach for the wine.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Thor said, handing me the picture of water, 'You aren't familiar with the environment, you need to stay hydrated.'

I nodded, even though I didn't quite believe him, and took the pitcher.

'Natasha?'

I almost spit the water out of my mouth when the voice spoke behind me. I wiped my mouth as I turned to see the elder beauty.

'Would you accompany me for a walk?' Frigga said. I looked to Thor, who just nodded, and stood up to follow.

Once we were a good distance away Frigga smiled and turned to me, 'So you are here to take a report back to the people of earth?'

I nodded, looking back over my shoulder as the dining hall grew smaller and smaller the further we walked away.

'We do still love Loki.' Frigga said, defending herself, 'We were all heartbroken when we lost him last year.'

'I understand.' I brought my hands together before me, not knowing what else to do.

'Would you like me to take you to your room? You looked overwhelmed.' She said, smiling a bit guiltily.

I smiled at her hidden motive and nodded. We walked on in silence till she stopped in front of an elegant door.

'I will leave you here; there is always someone around if you need anything. Don't be afraid to ask.' She smiled once more before turning back towards the hall.

I nodded and walked into the room, I didn't bother to look around. I simply fell onto the bed and was fast asleep.

XxX

A jolt woke me from my sleep.

'I'm sorry to wake you, but your time to speak with him is here.' Thor's voice said through the darkness.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up from the bed. Light filled the room as Thor opened the door. Still drowsy, I stood up and followed him out.

Thor walked down the way boldly. I smirked, it was hard not to compare him to the stealth that Clint had possessed the night before.

With ease, he moved a lock door aside and stood back so I could get by him. Gently, he took my arm, 'You will have an hour. Be careful.'

I nodded and started down the long flight of stairs, my hands shaking with the nerves.

XxX

'You summoned me?'

'You lied to her.' The bridge keeper said, turning to face the prince.

'When are you going to tell her?' The older man asked as the god of thunder walked up to him.

'Heimdall, it is not my place.' Thor stated, crossing his arms as he walked over to the broken bridge.

'She needs a friend in this hard time.' The golden eyes of Heimdall met with the prince's.

'After the trials she will go back, _he_ will be there for her.' Thor stated, his eyes wandering out across the sky, 'It is the way it is supposed to be. He compliments her more than my brother. Loki will live out his life here and she will be on Earth. With _him_. He will give them what they need, he will make her happy.'

'And what of your brother? Does he get no choice?' The golden eyes burned, 'What of his needs?'

Thor just turned away, not having an answer to his questions.

XxX

Quietly, I walked up to the cell. Loki now sat, free from his binds, his head in his hands. I waited till my eyes grew accustom to the room before walking forward.

The room was dark, a few torches casting shadows on the stone walls. The cell was built into the wall with bars for doors.

'Loki?' I whispered. His head shot up, trying to find me in the dark.

'Natasha?' He stood and in two strides was gripping on the bars, searching the room. With no one around, he returned to his real self.

'I'm here.' I said. My feet refused to move. Different emotions spun around me, trying to build my wall around me.

I hadn't expected him to reach out to me like the child he hid away. I had expected him to pull back, build the wall and hide from me like he had yesterday.

'Can you come closer?' His voice was barely audible as he spoke. The pure rawness of his emotions made me pull back; I almost wished his wall was in place. That he would insult me, call me weak. Something to show me I didn't have to be the strong one.

I forced my feet forward until I was a few inches from the cell. His icy-eyes shone in the dim light as he tried to smile.

The silence grew until I couldn't take it anymore, 'I don't know what to do. What to feel.' My eyes fell to the ground.

'Ca-can-can we just…run away…' He stuttered, his eyes searching the ground for answers, 'We can go to a different realm and…and…be together…' His eyes pleaded with me to just say yes. To just day dream with him for a while.

I dropped my head. I wanted to say yes; oh did I want to say yes. But I couldn't. I didn't want to dream of a future that would never happen. I chanced a look up to his eyes.

He dropped his head against the bar, not needing me to say my answer. I don't know how long we stood there, just being in each others presence. It just felt so right.

'It wasn't a mistake.' I said. This got him to look up to me. His eyes wanted to trust what I was saying, 'I was really mad you left but…I understand now.'

'He is a very lucky man.' Loki said, his eyes sad and his face etched with pain.

'Clint is a friend. Nothing more.' I said, taking the last step forward and reaching up to touch his hand.

'What is this spell you have over me?' Loki asked, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips.

'The same you have over me.' I replied, a small smile tugging at my lips. It was night again, our time again. The morning was still hours away.

'Your trial starts tomorrow.' I said, Loki nodded in response.

'Loki I—'

'Natasha?' Thor's booming voice called. I sighed, resting my head against the bars. Fate really did love to screw with me.

'I have to go, I will see you again.' Whether it was true or not, I wasn't sure. My eyes wouldn't leave his as I walked towards the stairs. I was still staring after him even as he disappeared from my sight.

I gave a slight smile to Thor but walked straight past him and towards my room. It may be the night, but Loki and my time was soon to be up forever.

XxX


	11. Unknown Secrets

XxX

The All-Father touched the pool, disrupting the picture, 'I thought he had been lost to us.'

'We all did, Odin.' Frigga comforted her husband, 'I know you love him and he's back now. Let's celebrate our son's return!'

'He is back as a war criminal.' The King of Asgard declared. Frigga pulled back but, knowing his anger wasn't directed at her, drew closer to him once more.

'He couldn't have done pure evil, she followed him back.' Frigga answered, gesturing to the woman in the pool.

'She is connected to him now. I fear what will happen when he is banished.' Odin rubbed is forehead.

'He has not had his trial yet.' Frigga warned, protective of her son, 'They might let him stay.'

'All the same, she will go home after the trial.' Odin looked with sad eyes to his wife, 'What will that do to him, my love?'

'It will work out,' She replied, gently kissing her husband's shoulder, 'It will all work out.'

'I hope you are right dear. I hope for all our sakes, and hers, that it will all work out for the best.' Odin said, resting his calloused hand on his wife's soft one as he gazed at the pool.

XxX

A knock sounded on the door. I sat up in bed but before I could get it the door swung open and in walked an older woman. Her white hair fell gracefully down her shoulders and back, her sky-blue eyes glistened – making her look like she was a young girl again. Nervously, I pulled the blanket closer around me.

'I am here to help you get ready.' She said, setting up her things at the vanity I was too tired to take notice of yesterday.

I nodded and walked over to the chair she stood next to.

'I will make you look like a true Asgardian.' She said, brushing my hair back with an odd comb. I convinced myself I was dreaming and put up with the dress-up.

When she was done, my short hair was twisted in intricate ways and pined with beautiful sea-pearls. The make up was simple, just eyeliner and a flesh-tone lip. The delicate pearl necklace matched the beautiful flow of the sea-green dress.

'You look beautiful.' My eyes fluttered to Frigga's smiling reflection, 'You did a wonderful job Sarta.' The elder woman bowed and left the room.

'I hope you don't mind, you looked so uncomfortable in your cloths last night. I figured you would feel more at home if you looked more like us.' Her smile was so sweet, honest that I couldn't help but smile back.

'I don't mind. Thank you.' I said, turning to look at the Queen, 'If you don't mind me asking, when is the trial?'

'I am here to escort you.' She smiled, offering me her arm. I felt like a little girl taking her mother's arm as we started out of the elegant room, but I wasn't going to disrespect the Queen of Asgard.

The jury sat off to the right with the King, Thor on his right, at the front. Two places where open to his left and that was exactly where Frigga led us.

Just as we got settled the All-Father stood, 'Order, order. Bring forth the defendant.'

Guards marched in, similar to the way we had left except they were dressed a lot differently, with Loki in the middle. He was stripped of his armor, wearing just his black long-sleeve and trousers.

He was pushed down into the middle of the court and the guards just left. He had no place to run, no place to hide.

'Loki,' All-Father stated. He hesitated before he continued with a sad tone, 'Odinson. You have been accused of creating an alliance with the enemies of Asgard, making yourself a traitor to Asgard, to take over the Earth that is sworn under the protection of Thor Odinson.'

Thor's fist clenched tightly. I sighed, _Jane_. If Loki had caused her any pain, I mean even just a paper cut, he would be dead right now. I shuttered at the thought.

'The first testimony will be given by Thor Odinson.' The King stepped down as his son came to take his place.

Story after story was told till the jury was told all that had gone on. With each damning testimony I flinched. I worked so hard to keep my composure that by the time the court was called to an end and the jury was sent away to decide their verdict I was sure my eye was twitching.

'Natasha?' Thor asked, walking over to me and leaning over my chair, 'Are you alright?'

Nervously, I covered my eye and turned to him, 'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' I chanced a look at Loki, whose eyes were locked on Thor. They were green in more ways than one.

'Would you like some water?' I knew Thor could feel Loki's threatening stare, but he was simply focused on me and my needs.

'Sure.' I said. My head dropped, I could feel the pain burn through Loki's heart. As Thor poured me a glass of water, the jury started to file in my own heart sped up. It was never good when jury's didn't need that much time to discuss the punishment.

Thor placed my water on the table in front of me and gently touched my shoulder before continuing down to his place of honor.

'The jury has made their decision?' Odin said as he stood, clearly he was concerned about the judgment as well.

The head juror stood and nodded, 'We the jury have found Loki guilty of being a traitor of Asgard.'

My eyes sought Loki's. His head hung in defeat, he had known he was a traitor and now he just awaited the consequences.

'As such, we have decided that he will be banished,' The juror looked up to meet his king's eyes, 'to earth, stripped of his powers.' Everyone's eyes wandered to Thor, remembering his banishment.

The King nodded, not letting any sign of his relief show, 'Very well.'

Loki looked up quickly, caught off guard by his punishment. He sought my eyes; I couldn't help the smile that broke through on my lips. The weight of last night being our last chance together lifted from my shoulders.

Still smiling, I turned to look at Thor. He didn't seem as happy as everyone else. Both his fists were clenched tight, a red anger colored his face.

'Father I don't believe—' He started to say as he stood.

Odin silenced him with his hand, 'It is settled. Loki Odinson, you are banished to the Earth and stripped of your powers. Maybe you will learn something from being mortal.' He turned to Thor, remembering when he had been banished, before looking to his youngest son once more, 'Tomorrow you will be on Earth.' As Odin turned away the court dismissed itself as Loki was taken away.

Quickly, I stood and made my way to Thor. I stopped by his side, 'Why don't you look happy? He gets the same opportunity you had, he might learn something.' I looked to him with hopeful eyes.

Thor looked up to me, his eyes softening instantly. He stood and gently took my shoulders in his hands, 'You will be alright, keep close to Clint, and do what is right for you. You need to think only of yourself right now. I will come to Earth once I am done here.'

My eyes had already widened when he had taken a hold of me now my mouth fell, confused by his words.

I simply nodded and he let me go. I stood there, watching, as the god of thunder left the court.

My thoughts mulled over everything that had taken place within the course of a week. Just yesterday I was scared Loki would be sentenced to death, that last night was the last time I would ever see his true eyes. Now he was coming back to earth. With me.

I didn't know exactly what to feel. I was pleased but I was scared. What would S.H.I.E.L.D. do? What would Clint say? What would become of…us?

My nose wrinkled at the thought, was there even an "_us"_?

I rubbed my temples as I started towards the door. I needed time to think.

XxX

I stood awkwardly in my normal cloths, waiting for the guards to bring Loki to the edge of the bridge.

The bridge keeper stood, his sword in place, as he stared out over the other worlds. Thor stood, with his arms crossed, next to the All-Father who held the Tesseract.

My eyes lingered to the beautiful object. It was so small compared to the power it held.

Finally, the guards appeared escorting Loki. Odin walked forward and released his son's bounds, Loki took in a deep breath as he released the lower-face mask, repeating to him his sentence once more.

Loki stumbled as his powers were pulled from his body.

Thor looked as if he wanted to disagree but his respect for his father ultimately won out.

'You are always welcome on Asgard,' The King said as he turned to me, 'we greatly appreciate your hand in escorting Loki to earth.' His smile told me that he did sincerely care for his son.

I smiled and gave a slight nod before turning to Thor.

He smiled and gave me a hug, careful of the strength difference.

'Take care of yourself, remember what I said.' Thor whispered in my ear before he pulled back.

'Are you ready?' Odin asked, holding out the Tesseract to me.

With a single nod, I looked to Loki – whose eyes shone with a new hope – before reaching for the Tesseract.

I was going home. We were going home.

In a flash, time and spaced pushed in against me. Blackness consumed me before I could give it another thought.

XxX

'It was foolish to send him to Earth.' Thor said to himself as he gazed at the place his brother and friend had been standing.

'He deserved a choice.' Heimdall stated as he gazed out over the abyss.

'She is my friend.' Thor said, turning to face the gate keeper, 'He will hurt her.'

'You don't know that.' He replied, his eyes staying open as he watched the past, present, and future unfold before him, 'You will be King one day, your destiny is known to you. Your brother needs to find his place.'

Sighing, Thor turned towards the broken bridge. Again, he had no argument for the all-seeing gate keeper.

XxX

Loki landed with ease from many years of practice. His hands ran back through his hair as he looked around at the deserted forest, he couldn't believe his Fate. He was banished to earth, free from any other punishments. Stripped of his powers, he was normal. He was no longer in his brother's cold shadow, no longer looked upon as the monster.

He turned around, closing his eyes and smelling the clean air. He got what he had longed for.

He was with Natasha. And that was all that really mattered to him.

'Natasha, can you believe it?' He smiled as he turned to her. His smile quickly fell as his eyes scanned the forest, 'Natasha?' His heart stopped as he saw her lying on the ground. Instantly he drew to her side, 'Natasha?' He gently shook her, trying to wake her. Carefully, he pulled her into his arms.

He could feel her heartbeat, but it was weak. Loki knew he need to get her to a healer, but he had no idea where to find one.

Loki brushed her hair back from her face as he watched her. He knew he needed to do something and fast. Calculated, he thought over strategies but they all seemed useless. As his worry grew and his eyes darted nervously over her he caught notice of a lump in her jacket's pocket. Delicately, he opened the slits and pulled out the lump.

It was some sort of calling device.

After working on it for a few minutes, Loki found a contact list and hit the call button for the only one on the list he knew would help him because Natasha was with him and needed help.

'Tasha?' A worried voice called, 'Are you back? If you aren't, you get some damn good service from space and I'm switching to your plan.'

'She's hurt. I don't know where we are.' Loki said into the device, his eyes never once leaving her face.

'Loki.' Clint's voice grew terse, 'I swear if you—'

'She needs help. Something happened when we traveled through the Tesseract. She needs a healer.' Loki stated, 'She is hurt.' He knew the man would come for her.

'You are an hour away from me. Keep her warm and I will bring help.' The other end went dead.

Loki tossed the phone to the side as he cradled her head, 'I promise, I will keep you safe.'

XxX

Clint couldn't move fast enough. His boots were barely on when he left his apartment and sprinted to his car. Laws were broken as he raced to her. He left the keys in the car as he got out and headed towards the woods.

Loki stepped out from the shadows, Natasha cradled in his arms.

'What happened?' Clint demanded, his fists balling.

'I don't know, we went through the passage and she was on the ground when we came through.' Loki said, holding her close to his chest so that _he_ knew not to take her from him. His green eyes flared, daring him to try.

Clint pulled off his jacket and added it to Loki's, which was already wrapped around the small beauty, 'We need to get her to a hospital.' He said turning back to the car. Loki followed, his eyes never leaving her face as he waited for her to stir.

XxX

My eyes burned and I questioned whether I wanted to open them. Finally, I had to as the voices grew louder around me.

White, bright white filled my vision.

'Ahh, there you are.' An older man said. A doctor.

'What happened?' I tried to sit up but he made me lay back down.

'You passed out; you've been out for the past three days.' He said, his bright eyes twinkling down at me, 'But everything seems alright. I need to take a blood sample though.'

I nodded and let him poke my arm. Once he was finished, a new face, a familiar face, filled my vision.

'Tasha…' Clint sighed, his face relieved that I was ok.

I smiled back up, 'How did I—'

Clint moved closer so no one else would hear, 'You were coming back from Asgard and you just, passed out. Loki called me and—'

'Loki!' I instantly sat up looking around; my eyes frantically searching.

'He's at my apartment. Been trapped there for the last few days, it's been kinda...awkward. He hasn't eaten or slept, just stares out the window with his arms crossed. Course I couldn't sleep either with him being all...there...' Clint said, rubbing his neck nervously. Instantly I was at ease as he spoke. Loki was safe and Clint hadn't killed him.

'Fury is here with Steve, Hill, and Banner.' Clint continued, moving to sit on my bed.

'What? No Stark?' I joked, wincing as I sat up.

'Tasha, why is he back here?' Clint asked, not giving a pity laugh to my bad joke.

I bit on my lower lip, 'He…he sort of got banished from Asgard. They made him come to earth to...learn something. Like they did with Thor, remember? He doesn't have his powers anymore.'

Clint dropped his head into his hands, 'Great.'

'He's not bad once you get to know him…' I whispered, reaching my hand out to touch his arm.

Looking up to me, Clint smirked, 'I let him into my apartment, didn't I? My arrows are locked away safely in my closet.' He held his hands up in mock surrender.

'Yeah, and that makes me worry about you a bit.' I smiled, leaning back in my bed. Clint took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I was happy to have my friend back.

We both turned to the knock on the door, 'Excuse me?' The doctor said as he came back in.

I smiled and sat up, hoping I would get to leave.

'I need to ask you a question Ms. Romanoff.' The doctor said looking at his clip board.

I looked to Clint, both our eyes filled with worry.

'Did you know you were pregnant?' He asked, looking up in all seriousness.

My mouth fell; I didn't even look at Clint's expression because I that one word echoing through my head.

_Pregnant_.

XxX


	12. Decisions

XxX

Clint stood abruptly; his mouth wide and his eyes emotionless. The doctor walked over and clasped him on the shoulder, 'Be happy dad, it's a great thing!' Without another word, the doctor left us to talk.

'Is it…' Clint looking to me with wide eyes.

I nodded, my hands twisting around a lock of hair, 'It's not like I have a regular sex life!' The word just kept running through my thoughts. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant.

In three steps he was at the door. Closing it, he pulled the blinds shut before turning once more to me.

'Put that was just a week ago, can you even know by now?' Clint asked, starting to pace.

'I guess, I don't know! It's not like he is human! Things could be different on Asgard!' I panicked, thinking of every scenario, every possibility, good, bad, whatever, that could happen. Not only with just my body, but with those in S.H.I.E.L.D. and Loki.

'He's not from Asgard,' Clint reminded me, 'He's adopted.'

My head dropped in my hands, and then it dawned on me. That's what Thor knew!

I sneered, 'Damn it! He knew!'

'Who? Loki?' Clint asked.

I threw the blanket aside and stood, 'Thor! He kept asking me how I was doing and saying things like I shouldn't be doing certain things because of my "condition".' I snipped with air quotes as I started to pace.

Finally, Clint stopped me, 'What are you going to do?'

'Not tell anyone, go home, and figure it out from there.' I stated, 'The doctor said I could go at any time. I want to go home.'

Clint nodded, 'We are going to my apartment though.' He said as he walked over to the chair and tossed me a pair of jeans and a shirt, 'Figured you wouldn't want to wear your jumpsuit out.'

I nodded and whispered a thank you as he left to go sign me out. I changed quickly, a hundred things mulling over in my head.

But only one thing stood out; I was going to have a baby.

XxX

The ride was uncomfortably quiet. I could feel Clint's eyes wander to me every few seconds.

Clint cleared his throat, 'Do you think you'll want to…take care of it?' He sounded as awkward as I felt.

I looked at him, a brow raised as I tried to figure it out.

'You know…' Clint pushed, refusing to meet my eyes.

'No!' I choked out, 'Why would I do that?'

Clint shrugged, 'Takes care of the problem before it really gets started.' I could understand what Clint meant, it would make life easier. It was very tempting to say yes.

Without knowing it, my hand instantly went to my stomach protectively, 'I made my choice when I got into the bed, and it was my fault for not being safe.'

Clint just shrugged and kept quiet as we pulled into the parking lot. I knew he would respect whatever I said.

I wouldn't meet his eyes as we walked up the stairs towards his apartment. He unlocked the door with ease and opened it.

Instantly Loki stopped his pacing and rushed over to me, sweeping me up in his arms.

'You're alright.' He whispered, holding my head close to him. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Thor walking around the corner.

I narrowed my eyes as I pulled away from Loki, 'You could have told me.' My fist balled as I walked over to him. My previous worry now turned to anger. I didn't think about what everyone would say when they found out or what I would do or what the future held. The rest of the world fell away as I walked towards Thor.

'Told you what?' Loki asked; worry coating his voice as he looked between his brother and me, 'What is wrong?'

Clint had already walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink, he sat on the arm of the couch watching the scene unfold. He knew how I got when I was angry and he wouldn't intervene unless need be.

'You want to tell him or should I?' I snapped at the god of thunder. I had no concern for anyone else's feelings, all I felt was my fury.

'Tell who what?' Loki asked, his voice growing more and more concerned.

Thor sighed, his hand rubbing his temple, 'Natasha is with child.'

My eyes instinctively closed, I didn't want to know what was going to happen. I didn't want to see how he would react.

'W-what?' The voice was so quiet I wasn't sure I even heard it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had run towards the door and was half way down the stairs. Ignoring everyone as they called after me.

XxX

Whether they knew where I was or not, I wasn't sure. Either way, they left me alone to my thoughts.

I sat on the park bench, my knee propped up, as my thoughts spun in circles trying to straighten everything out.

Was I really? Maybe it had just been a mistake. I had helped save the world not a week ago and now I was…

I shook my head; I couldn't say the word even to myself.

I thought about how everyone would react. Fury would be, well, furious. Stark would never let me live it down; the "other" guy might come out. Steve would…swear. Everyone would be mad at me. They would hate me.

Where would I even go? What would I even do with a...

I wrinkled my nose as I wrapped my arms tightly around my legs.

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

I looked up to the bright icy-green eyes and nodded as I moved over. Without his usual grace, Loki fell into the place next to me, his head dropping into his hands.

'Thor believes it would be best for you and—' Loki gently rested his fist against his mouth, '…and the baby…' A small smile grew on his lips before it dropped into a frown, 'Thor believes you should go back to Asgard.'

My eyes grew hard as I turned around to him, 'And Thor just gets to tell me what do to?' I jumped to my feet and started to pace, 'He does not get to decide what I do!' I just found out I was...pregnant...now people were trying to tell me what I needed to do! If I was old enough to have a child, I was damn well old enough to make my own decision!

Loki just looked up at me, his eyes sad. His patience stayed steady as he waited for my tirade to finish.

'This is my life and I have been doing just fine on my own!' I yelled, the tears starting to burn as they fell, 'I can do it on my own! I don't need anyone! And I _don't_ need to be told what to do! I don't need him or-or Clint or anyone!'

Loki stared down at his hands as he whispered, 'You have me.'

I turned to him, my eyes sharp, instantly they softened as I saw how defeated he was. I fell back into my seat and pulled at my hair nervously, my hormones ebbing out, 'Should I go to Asgard?' I whispered, defeated myself.

'If that is what is best for you, yes.' He said, refusing to look me in the eye. Loki didn't want me to go, I could easily tell that, but he wanted me safe. He had promised me that. If it meant he had to be selfless to accomplish that, he would be.

'What if what is best for me...what if what I _want_ is…to stay.' I asked, biting on my lower lip at the thought of everyone finding out my secret.

The brightness lite in Loki's eyes but he didn't smile, 'Asgard would be safer for you. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't accept the child.' I smiled, he wanted us safe and that was all he wanted. He hadn't given a single thought to what S.H.I.E.L.D would do to him or to what he wanted. He was completely focused on me and my needs.

'I don't want to go.' I said childishly, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Loki looked up to me and, hesitantly, placed his arm around me. Instantly I curled into his side, the tears starting. Damn hormones.

Loki sighed and rested his head atop mine, keeping me close.

I don't know how long we sat in silence, just resting against each other, but eventually Clint walked up with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

I sighed and stood up, knowing it was time to go back to the real world and figure out what I was going to do.

XxX


	13. Who's The Father?

XxX

I lay back on the couch as Clint went to get us something to drink. Thor had asked Loki to go for a walk once we were back in a tone that made it clear Loki wouldn't be allowed to say no.

Clint walked over and fell in the seat next to my feet, handing me the glass of water. I took a sip before setting it off to the side.

'So does the timing last nine months?' Clint asked with a smirk as he started to flip through the channels.

He was trying to make me relax, but it wasn't helping.

'Do you think it will be blue?' Clint took a swig of his drink as he looked to me. I narrowed my eyes and kicked his thigh.

'Ow! Sorry.' Clint rubbed his leg, looking up to me with narrowed eyes.

I laughed and settled in. For once, I was in a place of peace even as the war continued to rage around me.

XxX

Thor stormed ahead of his brother, who followed with his head down. Once Thor thought he had gone far enough, he stopped and turned to him.

'You weren't going to tell me, where you?' Loki asked, not daring to meet the angry god's eyes.

Thor exhaled loudly as he crossed his arms, he looked out over the small forest, 'She would be better without you brother, she would be better with _him_, can you not see that?'

Loki looked up with sad eyes, but nodded just the same.

'Father believes you need to stay here, with her, to learn like I had. I believe you need to make the right decision.' Thor stated, 'I will not tell you what you will be doing, but as you already know I believe it would be best if she were to come to Asgard and then return to Earth. I would try to convince Father to let you come home or to another realm.'

Loki nodded, his eyes searching the ground.

'Why they let you come back after the—chaos—you created is beyond me.' Thor said more to himself than his brother.

'She loves me.' Loki said weakly, his eyes downcast.

'She would learn to love him; he could give her what she needs. What _they_ need.' Thor emphasized, trying to get his brother to see what was important.

'I wanted her for so long...and I finally have her love...' Loki whispered to the ground, 'I need her now.'

Thor looked at his brother sharply, 'She needs what's best for her.'

'How do you know being with me would be the worse for her?' Loki asked, questioning himself as much as his brother was.

'The first time she does something that upsets you; will you be able to forgive her? Will you think of her as below you? You saw how you acted towards her when you were upset.' Thor asked, his eyes hard, 'If she crossed you, could you control yourself and not hit her? Not seek revenge?'

Loki's eyes were fierce as he looked to his brother, he stepped forward, 'I would never lay a hand on her.'

'What about the child?' Thor replied harshly, 'Could you look to someone other than yourself brother?'

Loki grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt, shaking him a bit, 'Don't you dare! I am worthy of trust! I am!' His eyes were slits, 'I would never lay a hand on my child!'

Thor stared down at him. Loki had just proven him right: he was unpredictable.

Loki dropped his hands and stormed away. Thor followed, patiently.

'Do you know what it's like to be used? To learn the only reason the people you thought were your parents loved you was to keep you at bay so you will do what they wish?' Loki snarled, turning around to face his brother, 'Do you know what it's like to be in your shadow?'

Thor dropped his head, feeling his brother's pain.

'I've always felt this draw to her, ever since that day…I knew she would accept me for me and want nothing from me.' Loki explained, picking up a twig and snapping it, 'I felt like she might want me for me. When I'm with her it's like…I found my place.' Loki looked to his brother with pleading eyes, 'You have your place, you have no right to make me give mine up.'

'So you think this is a…gift…your banishment and her pregnancy?' Thor questioned, trying to understand his brother's thoughts. Loki didn't need to say anything to confirm his brother's question.

'And what if they come after you?' Thor asked, looking to his brother, 'What if they seek revenge for your failure, brother?'

Loki turned away from his brother, his back stressed, 'I give myself up.'

'And what would that do to her and your child?' Thor asked, walking up behind his brother, 'What of them?'

'Then _he_ will take care of her.' Loki said, his shoulder's falling as he looked out over the forest, 'Like she deserves.'

'Are you going to do right by her?' Thor asked, coming to stand next to Loki, 'You stole her virtue, you owe her an honest name.'

Loki nodded, 'When the time is right, I will ask her. She needs time to think and process everything. She needs to make her own choice first before I reveal mine.'

Thor clasped his brother on the shoulder, 'I am proud of you.' Loki looked to him, confused.

'You are thinking of others, you are _growing_.' Thor stressed, turning back to the view. The two Asgardians stood in comfortable silence, Loki beaming at his brother's praise and Thor having reassured himself of his father's decision.

XxX

'Clint?' I asked, shifting as I woke myself from my nap.

'Hmm?' He yawned, rolling his head to the side so he could see me.

I curled up in the blanket he must have placed on me while I slept, 'Cato.'

'Cato what?' He asked, his eyes squinting together as he thought. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up.

'Cato. It's a name.' I sighed and rolled over to face the TV, 'It means wise.'

'Are you planning on getting a dog or something?' Clint smirked, trying to figure out why I was talking about a name, 'I don't suggest it in your condition.' He quipped, gesturing to me with the remote in his hand.

I laughed and let my head fall against the arm, 'No…for a baby name.'

'You just found out you were pregnant, not even twelve hours ago, and you are already coming up with names?' Clint asked, raising a brow, 'Well, you always have been good at adapting.' He chuckled.

I knew I sounded crazy, sleeping with the enemy then thinking of names for the child we had consummated, but I couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear.

'How do you know it will be a boy?' Clint asked, popping some sort of food into his mouth. I smiled at him, I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I shrugged, 'Just a feeling.'

'Cato Hawkeye Loki-son.' Clint smiled like the Cheshire cat as he turned to look at me, 'I like the ring of that.'

I burst out laughing and tossed the pillow at him.

Just then the door opened and in walked the two mythical gods.

I smiled but didn't bother to sit up.

'And the warriors return. Glad to see there is no blood.' Clint said, as he threw a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

Thor stopped and just looked at him. Loki had only eyes for me as he came and knelt by my head, 'Are you alright?' He asked, gently brushing my hair from my face.

I nodded, leaning ever so slightly into his touch.

'Ok then, I'm going to get ready for bed.' Clint said, getting off the couch and heading towards his room. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to Thor, 'You can crash in the guest room with me. Tasha gets the Master.'

I didn't even have time to argue before Clint disappeared down the hall, a very confused Thor following after him.

I laughed and stretched out more. Loki stayed put, his eyes watching my every move. My eyes gazed at him; he was so different, so doting to me. So loving.

Loki let his head fall to the side as I settled in. He gently reached up and brushed my hair from my face once more.

'Can I ask you something?' I whispered, bringing my hands together underneath my head.

Loki nodded, his eyes honest, 'Anything.'

'You are an alien,' I wrinkled my nose, realizing how odd that sounded, 'but I'm human so how long will I…'

'Thor assumes it will be roughly five months, especially with how quickly it was discovered. Asgardian woman are only pregnant for four months and you mortals are for nine. We have no other examples to go off of.' He said honestly, 'Other than guesses, I do not know.'

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip as I mulled of whether I wanted to ask my next question or not. I sighed, sitting up and running my fingers back through my hair, 'Will he be blue?'

Loki thought about it for a moment, 'I'm not sure. You are human and I have the science mixed with my genetics from the All-Father which makes me appear to be Asgardian. Again, I do not know.'

I nodded again.

'Do you have any more questions?' Loki asked patiently, reaching to take my hand.

I looked into his eyes; he sincerely cared about me, he treasured me.

'Cato.' I said, biting down on my lip.

That caught him off guard, 'Is that a question…'

I shook my head, 'Cato. It's a name. It means—'

'Wise.' Loki nodded. I smiled and nodded as he thought over the name. He turned to me with a slight smile, 'I like it.'

My smile grew, a chuckle building, 'Clint said he likes Cato Hawkeye.'

Loki's brows knitted together.

'I think he was joking.' I laughed resting my other hand atop Loki's.

'No I wasn't!' Clint said as he walked by, his toothbrush in his mouth. I picked up my pillow and threw it at Clint who dodged it with ease. I smirked before tuning back to Loki. He had such a serious expression.

'Do you want me to stay?' He asked, his voice quiet.

I tilted my head, confused by his question, 'Of course I do.'

'Are you happy?' Loki asked, his eyes watching his thumb trace shapes on my hand.

I nodded, 'Yes, I am.' I had never seen his smile so bright.

'So what are ya going to tell everyone?' Clint said, picking up the pillow and walking over to us. It was amazing how he could be so calm as he stood in the same room as the man who enslaved his mind. He truly was my best friend.

Loki tensed as he drew near, but his eyes weren't filled with hate. He was prepared for Clint to fire an arrow at his eye any moment now. Loki knew what he had done, part of me wondered if they had a heart to heart while I was out. How else could they get along so well?

'So what are you going to tell everyone?' Clint asked, sitting down on the dark-wooden coffee table.

Loki's brow furrowed as he gazed at Clint, his shoulder's relaxing as an idea came to him, 'What if you say you are the father?'

I don't know which was more humorous, me chocking on my own spit or the shock that poured across Clint's face.

'Isn't that more believable?' Loki asked honestly, his eyes were sad as he turned to me. He wanted to make sure I was as safe as I could be.

I wanted to tell him no, to argue with him, but what he said made sense. Our son would be safer if they thought he was Clint's, he would be in constant danger if S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he was Loki's, 'The doctor assumed Clint was the father.' I said, my heart dropping. It felt like a betrayal to me even if it was for the best.

Clint's mouth hung open as he stood abruptly, his hand pulled at his bangs as he looked between us, 'This is fucked up! Who is going to believe that?'

'Who is going to believe he's Loki's?' I asked, standing up and walking towards my friend, 'I know I have already asked a lot from you…'

'What if their theory is right?' Clint said, gesturing to Loki, 'If you pop this sucker out in five months and he's as healthy as any….alien baby thing…it will be weird! And we don't even know what he'll look like! What if it is blue? Do I have blue skin?' Clint asked, holding up his arm as he grew more and more anxious, 'No! No I do not! We don't even know if it's a boy!' He threw his hands up in defeat and paced to the far side of the living room.

I walked towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't going to make him do any more for me.

Clint turned to me, his eyes flittered over my shoulder and locked intensely with Loki. A moment later he nodded and looked back to me, 'I'll do it.' It was weird seeing the quick change in him.

I looked over my shoulder to Loki, trying to figure out what just happened, but he gave no hints.

'Are you sure?' I asked, my eyes serious. Clint nodded, his eyes set.

'When are we going to tell them?' I asked, looking between the two of them.

'Better yet, what are we doing to tell them?' Clint asked, turning concerned eyes to me, 'We need a plan.'

XxX


	14. Two Beers And A Morning Bump

XxX

Loki lay with his arm bent behind his head, staring up at the ceiling of the small apartment. He hadn't slept for the past few days and yet he still wasn't tired, even in his mortal form.

They hadn't come up with much of a plan when Clint basically told Natasha to go to bed. Loki hadn't liked his tone with her, but Natasha had complied begrudgingly and told him not to worry about it.

Natasha.

His thoughts wandered to her beauty, from her strong, determined eyes to her fiery red hair. But he was in love with her for more than her looks. She was such a strong person; she was cunning and knew how to work the angles. She was highly intelligent and greatly blessed with skill.

Something hit him in the face and he sat up abruptly.

'I need to talk with you I'd prefer if you had a shirt on.' Clint Barton came into view as Loki pulled the t-shirt from his face.

Loki complied as he sat up. Clint walked over and took a seat on the coffee table, his eyes watching the Asgardian's ever move.

'She loves you.' Clint said; his voice was weighty as he crossed his arms. Loki could see the concern for her in his eyes.

'She once loved you.' Loki said as he raised an eye brow, testing the agent. He had seen the love she had for him, but he didn't know if the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ever figured out her feelings for him.

Clint's eyes grew hard as he tried to give no emotion away, 'The only reason you aren't dead right now is because I know it would hurt her.'

'And because I pose no threat without my powers.' Loki said, looking up at Clint with honest eyes.

Clint gave a nod with his devilish smile; both of them knew that Clint would ultimately win in a fight with ease. The only reason Clint helped him and protected him from S.H.I.E.L.D. was for Natasha. The only reason Clint let him into the house, or even near him, was because he knew he could kill him with ease now.

Loki sighed, letting his pride go. That is what Natasha needed from him right no. 'I…appreciate…what you are doing for her. Saying you are the…father…and such.' He explained further.

Clint gave a simple nod, starting to let go of his own pride when he knew he had won, before he moved to the couch, 'It must be hard on you.'

It was Loki's turn to nod.

'You know, it sucked having my mind taken over by you.' Clint finally said, leaning back against the couch.

Loki winced, watching his hands twist together.

'I still sort of want to put an arrow through your eye.' Clint sighed, 'But I know it would hurt her.' He repeated.

Loki turned to the mortal, 'I chose you because I knew of her feelings for you.'

Clint smirked, 'The green-eyes were more than just natural?'

Loki gave a small smile, 'I suppose. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you. I know that isn't much, but it is all I can offer you.' Clint's eyes grew in shock at the humility of the god.

'You're just saying that because it hurt her.' Clint figured, moving his feet up onto the coffee table.

Loki shrugged slightly, 'Sort of, but I have seen what revenge does.'

'And what is that?' Clint stood up and walked to the fridge.

'Hurts those you love. Makes you feel worse.' Loki fell back against the couch, rubbing his eyes, 'It helps nothing.'

'This is true.' Clint walked back to the couch, two beers in hand, 'That doesn't change how much I want to put an arrow through your eye, however.' He said, giving him a smirk as he handed him a beer and took his seat.

Loki took it, confused, and smiled back.

Clint took a long swig of his beer, 'Do you really think it will be a boy?' He asked, curious, 'Tasha keeps saying he and him.' He rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend.

Loki thought about it, 'It wouldn't surprise me if she was right.' Clint nodded, agreeing with him full heartedly.

'You ever watch professional archery?' Clint asked, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on. The clock read 3AM but both of them knew they wouldn't get much sleep tonight anyway.

Loki leaned back, copying Clint's pose, and took a sip of the bottle. His nose wrinkled at the burn, 'No.' He choked out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Clint sighed, taking a swig of his own, as he propped his feet up, 'I try not to either, I just end up criticizing their poor stance and aim, but, hey, we all need an ego boost sometimes.'

And with that the two men fell into a comfortable silence, coming to a place of acceptance for one another.

XxX

I stretched as the sun warmed my face. Rubbing my eyes I sat up.

I stood and walked into the master bathroom, nervously touching my stomach. Closing the door, I lifted the shirt Clint had lend me as I turned to the mirror.

I turned side wise, amazed by the barley visible bump protruding from my stomach. Since I was always so in shape and conscious of my body, only I would notice it.

'Damn.' My hands brushed my bangs back as I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. Once again, the saftey of the night was over and it was morning. Time to face the new challenge's of life.

I closed the door and locked it with ease as I stripped my cloths and got into the shower. The warm water felt purifying as I stood under it. I leaned against the wall, sighing at the relief I felt.

Nervously, my hand dropped to my slight stomach. I bit down on my lip as I questioned my sanity.

'You know, it's all going to be alright.' I said to him, feeling stupid for talking to my stomach, 'I feel really bad for having to lie to everyone about your dad.' I sighed, leaning my head against the wall, 'But you'll know the truth, so that's what matters.' I smiled down, 'I sure hope you can hear me Cato, otherwise I feel like a complete idiot.'

I finished up my shower and stepped out to get ready for the day.

Sighing, I turned to my reflection, 'Time to face the day.'

XxX

I was the first one up, thankfully, so I rummaged around the kitchen. I made coffee and made a small fruit salad for breakfast.

I was sitting at the table eating when Clint walked out in just his blue-plaid pajama bottoms. He rubbed his neck and yawned as he poured a cup of coffee, 'How did you sleep Tasha?'

I shrugged.

Clint smirked, taking the seat across from me, 'You showing yet?' Taking a sip of the strong coffee.

I dropped my spoon and leaned back in the chair. Leave it to Clint to ruin my peaceful moment.

Clint chuckled, wiping his mouth as he tried to swallow his coffee, 'Are you really? I was joking!' His eyes were playful as he looked at me. Only Clint could go from hating Loki to panicing about me being pregnant to making jokes and laughing.

I slammed my hand on the table, 'Damn it Clint, it's not funny!' I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach.

'Come on, show me?' He asked, his eyes enjoying my embarrassment. He teasingly poked my bowl towards me.

'No, you are a pig.' I snipped, turning my head away from him.

'Oh come on, I'm the daddy, remember?' Clint laughed, trying to get me to ease up.

I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed.

'May I see?' We both jumped a bit at Loki's voice. He stood in a pair of grey PJ bottoms and a simple white t-shirt, courteous of Clint. Loki's hair wasn't perfectly placed, it was very tousled. If it wasn't for the honest curiosity in his eyes and the seriousness of his mouth I would have thought he was joining in on Clint's joke.

'It's not much.' I said, all of a sudden growing nervous. I pulled the shirt down, trying to conceal all evidence.

'Please?' He asked; his eyes like a small child's full of hope and want. I bit on my lip, debating on what to do, before I stood up and walked over to him.

Ever so carefully, he reached out and placed his hand on the small lump.

Loki hesitated as he smiled, his eyes lighting with a new understanding. A click sounded and my head instantly turned to Clint, who concealed something with ease as he took a sip of coffee. Loki was too focused on his thoughts to notice.

I raised a brow at Clint who just smirked into his cup.

'So, we need to come up with a plan. You know Fury is going to be around soon to check in on you.' Clint said, standing up and grabbing another chair for Loki. Loki broke away from me; his eyes linger on my stomach for just a few more seconds before he turned to the work ahead.

'Do we want to tell him you found out this week and you just haven't been showing?' Clint asked, looking to me for confirmation, 'What would we say, your...what? Four months or so?'

I nodded, 'Yeah, we can say I got upset a while back and you were there to comfort me…' From the corner of my eyes I could see Loki tense, but he quickly corrected himself and grew stoic.

'What are we going to say about him?' Clint said, gesturing his thumb to Loki. Loki narrowed his eyes a bit as Clint smirked into his cup.

I bit on my lower lip, 'Thor came to escort him to earth with me and he is staying to watch over him as he settles into life.'

'Fury won't want him around you in your…condition.' Clint said, lining back and crossing his arms over his bare chest. Loki rose an eyebrow at him and Clint just rolled his eyes. I looked between them; I really must have missed something.

I leaned forward, my head in my hands, 'What if we tell him you want him close so you can keep an eye on him?'

'Like that's going to work.' Clint scoffed, turning his head to look out the window, 'Fury probably already knows he's here anyway. That's going to be one hell of a question to answer.'

'What if we just tell him the truth then?' I asked exasperated.

Clint chuckled, 'Fury would assume he forced you before you had a chance to say otherwise.' His eyes were brutally honest as he looked at me. I know he didn't want to hurt me, but someone had to play devil's advocate.

I dropped my head to the table.

'Why don't we get dressed and swing over to your place to get your things?' Clint offered, standing up and setting his mug in the sink, 'We can mull over the plan.'

I nodded and stood. Another long day awaited.

XxX


	15. Movement

XxX

I leaned my head against the seat and watched the trees pass us.

I could feel Clint's eyes on me, watching me to make sure I wouldn't fall apart. Rolling my eyes, I turned to him, 'I really wish everyone would stop looking at me like I'm going to shatter.'

Clint shrugged, not bothering to try and hide his blatant staring, 'We are all just worried about you, Tasha. Not every day you find out your friend is pregnant with an alien.' I smirked and turned back to the window.

'What is with you and Loki?' I asked, crossing my arms, 'I expected you guys to be starting World War Three or something.'

He just shrugged.

I rolled my head to look at him, 'Is it because I'm knocked up?'

Another shrug.

Huffing, I turned back to the window once more.

'Oh, that's not good.' Clint said, leaning forward as we pulled back into his apartment complex.

'What are you—' I froze. Fury stood, leaning against his car. Cap was just getting of his motorcycle. Banner was stepping out of Stark's Ferrari.

I slid down in my seat, 'Do you think they've seen us?' I zipped up my jacket, nervously.

'What do you think?' Clint sighed, looking at me with sarcastic eyes.

I sighed, 'Great…' I sat back up as we pulled in next to Fury. Clint got out to greet everyone. I stayed put, my eyes darting to the window of Clint's apartment. _Please let Loki and Thor be out of there._

'Natasha?' Cap asked as he opened my door for me. I forced a smile and got out, nervous that they might notice the bump. I know I had absolutely no reason to worry, it was barley even visible to me, but the idea that I had something to hide made me jittery.

'Hey Cap.' I said, getting out and pulling my shirt down nervously, 'How are you?'

Cap nodded, his eyes intense, 'I'm alright, you?'

'Good.' I nodded, turning to look at Clint.

'Did you put on some weight?' Stark quipped as he took his $100 shades off.

'No!' I knew I had said it too fast the instant it was out of my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed, _damn it._

Stark held his hands up in surrender, 'Oh, sorry didn't know someone was a bit…sensitive…PMS, Ms. Romanoff? Didn't know it was that…time of month…' He fluttered his hand towards me, his nose turned up.

I huffed and turned away, I really hated Stark. I wish his stupid eco friendly building would fall over on him, the gigantic S impale him. I rolled my eyes, PMS. I wish.

I saw Cap blushed a bit from the corner of my eye as he cleared his throat, 'So we are here too…too hear how the trial went and to see how you are doing. You didn't look so good when you came back; lucky you called Clint before you passed out. Who knows what would have happened if you stayed passed out in the woods for a few days alone?'

I nodded, faking a smile, 'Yeah, I was lucky.' I sighed in relief, lucky for me Cap told me the story about my return so I didn't have to make up one just to discover it contradicted the one Clint had already told.

'So should we go up or are we just going to stay out here with the…hoodlums?' Stark looked around, judging the neighborhood by the baggy clad teens on the corner.

'Yeah…sure, come up.' Clint said. I cast worried eyes to him but he just shook his head, gesturing for me to stay quiet.

I dragged my feet as we went up the stairs, everyone talked around me but all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. I prayed no one else could hear it.

I held my breath as Clint unlocked the door and invited everyone in.

Stark walked over and stretched out on the couch. Banner, like his usual hesitating self, nervously walked around. Cap walked over to the kitchen table and Fury stayed by the door with his arms crossed, studying everything. My eyes darted around nervously, looking for any sign of the Asgardians.

'Very…you.' Fury commented, looking around at all of the black furniture. Clint smirked, crossing his own arms over his chest, 'So, Agent Romanoff do you care to give your report?' Fury said, turning to me.

I stopped, turning to him quickly like I was caught, 'Um...ahh, sure.' I stuttered, looking around at everyone. Why Fury made a house call was beyond my reasoning right now, all I could think about was where Loki was and how long it would take Stark to make another fat comment.

'Um…the trial took place a few days ago and everyone gave a testimony, the jury was quick with their verdict…Loki was deemed a traitor of Asgard and…and cast to earth without his powers.' I grew quieter the more I spoke. Picking at my thumb, I refused to look at anyone in the room.

'WHAT?' Stark finally said, he stormed around, his eyes going wild.

'Where is the bastard?' He snipped, 'Son of a bitch! Where is he?'

'I—I don't know.' I said in all honesty. My eyes fluttered to Clint whose face held no hints.

'He's powerless anyway, he can't do any more harm.' I said defensively, my arms instinctively crossing over my stomach.

'So let's go find him and kick his scrawny little ass!' Stark said; his eyes crazy as he looked around. Banner rubbed his neck nervously while Steve looked on, trying to form his own opinion. Fury was the only calm looking one of the bunch.

'They sent him here to learn a lesson?' Fury pieced together looking to me, I nodded.

'I'm assuming he came with you?' Fury asked as his eyebrow rose skeptically. He caught me and Clint in our lie. I bit my lip before I nodded again, 'Is there anything else I need to know?' He turned to Clint, who still held true to his stoic front.

I could feel myself starting to sweat under the pressure.

'Sir, may we speak with you outside?' Clint stepped forward, slightly in front of me. I nervously rubbed my elbow as my eyes darted between the two. Fury nodded, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Clint moved past him to get the door and I followed.

This was going to be fun.

Clint strode out till we were far enough away that prying ears couldn't catch our conversation. I nervously looked over to Clint's window, Stark gazed boldly while Steve and Banner nervously darted there eyes between us and the inside of the apartment.

Fury stopped, his arms crossed as he looked between the two of us.

'Sir—' Clint started.

'You're pregnant.' He stated, his eyes not surprised in the least. Clint looked shocked, but it soon diminished when he remembered who we were speaking with. Like Stark had said, even Fury's secrets had secrets.

'When did this happen?' Fury asked, looking between the two of us. I figured he already knew the whole story but he wanted our best attempts at improv.

'Four months sir,' Clint said, pretending to look down in guilt. He could lie as easily as I could, even I believed him, 'Natasha just needed someone and I…I was there…' He looked up, his eyes faking a sorrow. He was trying to convey he was upset he might lose his job and he was doing one hell of a performance.

'If you ask me to give up my job, I understand, but I will stand by Natasha no matter what.' He said, tossing his head up and bringing me to his side. His arm wrapped protectively around me, 'I don't regret anything.' I played along as innocently as I could, my hand gently rested on his chest as I looked up at him with loving eyes. In smiled slightly, smirking to myself in my thoughts, _my hero._

'You will not be losing your job, Agent Barton.' Fury said, growing more formal as he turned to me. I cringed and moved away from Clint, here it comes.

'You are on leave for the rest of the year, we will be happy to welcome you back in January.' Fury nodded, I sighed in relief. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Fury didn't look happy in the slightest, but I wasn't fired or being interrogated further. He had something planned, he knew something, but he wasn't going to push it just yet.

'We do need to bring you in Barton; we need to know Loki's location.' Fury stated; his hands behind his back, 'We need to track him, make sure he stays out of trouble.'

Clint nodded, but he turned to me with concerned eyes. I looked back in worry. I had to work not to smirk, we were damn good at performing.

'We will have Steve stay with Natasha if that will make you feel better.' Fury said, looking between us.

Clint looked to me for confirmation.

I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off, 'I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I have my gun.' I patted my leg before gently reaching up and touching Clint's arm. Clint nodded, turning to Fury.

'Is it any use to try and convince her otherwise?' Fury asked Clint, who just chuckled.

'I'll be fine.' I said as we headed back to the apartment. The trio, well Steve and Banner at least, pretended to have not been listening while Stark stood with his usual arrogant smirk. I narrowed my eyes, daring him to make another joke. Clint grabbed his bow, giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek, and then I was alone in the apartment.

I brushed my bangs back, falling back on the couch.

'Natasha?' I jumped at the voice and landed, hard, on the floor.

'Natasha!' Loki rushed to my side, helping me up. I blew my bangs from my eyes as I moved to the couch.

I sighed, dropping my head back against the couch. Loki's worried eyes fretted over me as I relaxed back against the couch again.

'I'm fine.' I smiled, 'So where were you hiding?'

Loki smiled mischievously, 'Clint had warned us something like this might happen.' I smiled as he used Clint's name without a mocking tone, 'Thor pulled us into the closet when he heard them pull up.'

My head rolled to the side just as the god of thunder walked in. He looked stoic, per usual.

'Loki, we need to go.' I watched as Loki nodded to his brother.

'Go? Go where?' I asked, hormones speeding my pulse up as my wide eyes looked between the two of them. Loki couldn't leave, not now.

'We are going to have his hair cut.' Thor explained, 'I called Erik and he has agreed to help.'

'Why does he need to have his hair cut?' I asked, feeling like I was in an odd dream. Fury and the whole gang showing up? Loki getting his hair cut...what logic did Thor's answer have anyway? Maybe I wasn't really pregnant and I would wake up at any moment…

Then I felt the kick.

My eyes widened, instantly my hands were on my stomach. I knew I had felt it but part of me didn't believe it. I wanted it to happen again.

'Natasha?' Loki asked, gently reaching towards my hand. Thor looked on with curious eyes.

Hesitantly, I smiled as I felt another kick.

'What is it?' Thick worry coated Loki's voice.

'Here, f-feel.' I reached for Loki's hand without asking and brought it to my stomach. I watched as Loki's eyes lit up, a small smile pulling at his mouth. Loki smiled as he looked up to me, the pride obvious in his icy-green eyes. I smiled back, for the first time feeling sincerly happy.

'This could be a potential problem.' I turned to Thor, slightly annoyed he was ruining the moment.

'You are coming along faster than I had assumed.' Thor said.

And with that the entire moment was ruined.

XxX


	16. The Shadows

XxX

'So…w-what does that mean?' I asked, trying to process everything. I looked to Loki, who just gave a slight nod. His eyes trying to comfort me as he reached out and took my hand. He was the one to stand strong as I fell apart.

'You have been pregnant for just over a week.' Thor stated, sitting down on the coffee table, 'And you felt the baby kick?'

I nodded. We already knew all this, why was he wasting time repeating it?

He was ruining something that a few moments ago had been so special, my eyes narrowed at the god. If only I had my gun...

'It is usually half way through the pregnancy when the mother feels her child.' Thor stated, 'I would say you have about another week to two before you deliver.'

If I didn't need to know what was going on, I would have passed out by now. Loki gently squeezed my hand, he was ready to catch me.

'What…what?' Was all I could get out, my eyes darted around. I dropped his hand and started to pace. There was so much to do! We didn't have a crib, or—or as car seat…or a thing that they sit in to eat or a thing to carry Cato in! We didn't even tell anyone yet, we weren't prepared! How would we explain this to Fury?

A week?

My pulse sped up as my thoughts spun around.

Loki reached out and touched my shoulder; instantly I was calmed.

'So what do we do?' Loki asked, his eyes softening as he gazed at his brother. He looked like a child seeking refuge in his older brother.

Thor sighed, rubbing his forehead, 'We prepare ourselves.'

XxX

We sat in uncomfortable silence until a knock sounded on the door. Thor stood to answer it.

'Erik!' He said, pulling the man into his arms. The older man smiled as he looked to me, his eyes holding a hint of hesitation. He knew.

'How are you Natasha?' Erik asked. He had known me for just a year, but he looked at me with gentle-fathering eyes.

I forced a smile as I nodded.

Loki stood, clearly nervous, as he walked over to our small group.

Erik's eyes narrowed but relaxed as he fell into a fake smile, 'Ready to lose your locks?' His smile held a bit of revenge.

Then I remembered my question, 'Why does he have to get his hair cut again?'

'To help him fit in, there are pictures of him everywhere. This will give him a bit of cover.' Thor explained as Erik led Loki to the kitchen.

'Do you even know what you're doing?' I asked, hovering like a worried mom.

Erik pulled a towel out of his bag and wrapped it around Loki's neck, 'My father was a barber.' A comb and scissors came next, his eyes looking playful, 'Trust me.'

I grew nauseous. Then I felt my breakfast awaiting its second appearance as Erik snipped a large lock. I took off towards the bathroom, my hand pressed firmly against my mouth.

Wave after wave it came until I was exhausted. I drew back, lying down on the cool tile floor.

'Natasha?' Thor asked, gently rubbing circles into my back. I nodded, my body readying for another bout.

'Natasha?' Loki's worried voice said from the door. I rolled onto my back and forced my eyes to focus on the blurry picture.

Loki came into focus, his hands nervously playing with his short locks as his worried eyes locked with mine. I smiled, he matched Clint now. His bangs were just a bit longer. I smiled, he looked good.

And then everything went black.

XxX

My head twisted as the nightmares consumed me. Dark forest, something chasing me. I had to get away, I had to get help. Something was coming after me, something was coming after Cato.

The forest twisted around me like a maze. There was no way out. No one heard my screams, no one cared too. I was alone, fighting for my child.

Then the faces started to appear: Cap, Tony, Banner, Fury, Clint. All of them were dark, angry. They wanted Loki dead, they wanted Cato dead, they wanted me dead.

I ran but it felt like I wasn't. I screamed but nothing came out. I was trapped, my feet started to sink—

I shoot up in the bed, screaming. My arms wrapped instinctively around myself and a new horror revealed itself. The bump was now a larger bump. A bump that would be very much visible in the daylight.

Tears started to fall as I curled back up in the large bed, my eyes starting to adjust to the dark.

'I won't let anything get you Cato, I won't.' I whispered, burrowing into the blankets and losing consciousness once more.

XxX

Loki sighed as he dropped his head back against the door. He sat outside the master bedroom, just listening to her sleep. Every sound he jumped at, every whimper he was tempted to go comfort her. He had been just about to go in when he heard her scream but she had fallen asleep just a moment after she woke. He knew she needed her space to get rest, but he ached being away from her.

He brought his knee up and draped his arm over it. He dropped his head to the side as snoring sounded. Clint lay sprawled on the couch, his mouth open and chest rising and falling with his snores. His arm drapped across his eyes.

Thor sat in front of the TV, fascinated with the many channels as he ate handfuls of Captain Crunch.

Loki sighed, his hands nervously running through his short tresses. He refused to leave her alone.

He loved her. He always would. And he wouldn't leave her now even if he had to stay in the shadows to protect her.

XxX


	17. Saved By The God Of Thunder

XxX

'She needs to go to Asgard!'

'She needs to stay here!'

'I think you both need to shut the hell up before you wake her up!'

My eyes fluttered open to the yelling. I pushed my bangs back as I sat up, 'What the…'

'Great, you woke her up!' That was Thor.

'W-what? I did? You are the one that—' Something cut Loki off. A thud sounded.

'Hey! My house!' A few more thuds.

'Stop that!' That was Loki. Another thud.

'So help me I will get my arrow and—'

I opened the door, my mouth dropping at the scene before me. Thor had pushed Loki over the couch and were wrestling, they froze as they saw me. Clint stood, arrow at the ready. The coffee table was in splinters where the Asgardians were, the pillows on the couch thrown everywhere. All three boys looked at me with wide, guilty eyes.

I crossed my arms and rose a brow, debating whether I wanted to know or not.

Quickly, Loki pushed Thor off and the two stood trying to retain their dignity and failing. Clint lowered his bow, biting into his lip nervously.

Thor cleared his throat and stepped forward, 'With the rate you are growing, which is very clear today…'

I looked down to my larger stomach. I sighed, blowing my bangs from my eyes. Great, now Thor thought I was fat.

'It makes sense that you should be in Asgard. Not only will you be safer there, the child will be better off especially with not knowing what the baby will…' The god's eyes looked to his brother, '…be.'

'What do you mean _be_?' My voice grew high, my eyes narrowing as I stepped forward. Thor looked to the other two deviants for support but they had none. Clint held his hands up in defeat as he shook his head and Loki just stared at me with sad eyes.

'Cato will be_ my_ child, he will be loved and cared about and perfect, and if you have a problem with that you can take your little Asgardian ass back to Asgard.' When I finished I was right into his face, my small height meaning nothing. He got my point. I was hormonal and I was on the war path.

'What if the mortal hospitals aren't ready for the half-immortal?' Thor asked, trying to appeal to me.

Instantly, I froze. What if they didn't know what to do? I would have gone to full term in two weeks. He was half mortal and half whatever Loki was. They could harm him. I couldn't let that happen. I had promised. Panic set in full force.

My arms wrapped protectively around my protruding stomach, the tears started as I thought over every scenario of what could go wrong.

'Did you have to worry her?' Loki snapped at his brother, he moved quickly to my side. His arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder as the other came to rest over my arms, 'Everything is going to be alright, I won't let anything happen.'

I looked up to Loki through blurry eyes. He nodded, gently reaching up to wipe them away.

Sighing, Loki turned to his brother, 'Yes, they would be safer in the Healer's hands but you don't need to be so forceful.' Thor stood, a bit of surprise in his eyes. He kept learning new things about his brother and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with them. Of course he was happy for him, shocked, but still happy.

Finally, he nodded in agreement, bowing his head apologetically, 'I am sorry for how I spoke, it was disrespectful.'

Loki nodded back, accepting his apology, 'You are right, however.'

Nervously, I looked between the two as I tried to follow them. I turned to Clint for an explanation but all he did was shake his head.

'Natasha, can we go for a walk?' I barely heard Loki's whisper.

I nodded, 'Give me a minute.' I walked back into Clint's room. Rummaging around my bag, I pulled out some cloths and headed for the bathroom. I fidgeted with the snug shirt that had once been two sizes too big as I brushed my hair and teeth.

Sighing, I left the bathroom and headed back out to the living room. Loki stood in a long black jacket, my familiar brown one in his arms. I smiled and walked over; he helped me into my jacket before getting the door.

I gave one last look at Thor and Clint, who gave me a reassuring smile, before we headed out.

I sighed; this was going to be one hell of a walk.

XxX

'What are you going to tell Fury?' Thor asked, turning to the archer.

Clint shrugged, 'The truth?'

'She will be far away, safe, so you will be able to tell them the truth.' Thor stated, walking over to the window and watching the couple as they walked across the parking lot. He couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Clint noticed and walked over to stand next to him, 'He won't be safe.' He darted his eyes to the god of thunder, 'You know it will break her if S.H.I.E.L.D. takes him out.'

Thor nodded, 'I believe it is time for me to go back to Asgard.' Clint raised a brow, confused.

The god laughed, 'I have never known my brother to be a selfless man. Loki has always been cunning, always manipulating things to get his way.'

Clint huffed, crossing his arms as he watched the pair outside, 'He is the god of mischief.'

'Look how he dotes on her. He knows what she needs before she does; he can see what is best for her and strives to get it for her. He sincerely loves her.' Thor stated, turning to the mortal, a cheeky smile on his face, 'It shocks me more than anyone else.'

Clint nodded, keeping his face stoic, 'He does.' He had figured that out long ago, that was the only reason he would even consider letting him around Natasha. Clint knew Loki was no threat to her because of his love for her. Clint respected Natasha's decision, he was iffy on whether he supported her or not but he respected her. That was the only reason the god of mischief didn't have an arrow through his eye.

'I need to go get things prepared.' Thor finished. He turned from the topic with ease as he got his things together.

Clint stood, watching as the pair disappeared. Curious, what it would have been like if he had been the true father instead of the friend.

'I will be back soon, if you could gather her things I would much appreciate it.' Thor gave one last nod before leaving the apartment. Clint sighed before he went to his study, he needed to finish the project before she left.

XxX

I could feel their eyes on us as we walked across the lot. I huffed, rolling my eyes, 'Will I ever get a moment of privacy.' I snipped under my breath.

Loki smiled as he offered me his hand to help me over the concrete lip leading to the side-walk. I smiled and took the help willingly for a change. Once we were on the path, I reached over and looped my arm around his.

He looked at me, surprised, but smiling like a teenage boy in love.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, 'It's no big deal.' Secretly, I was a bit giddy too.

I smiled and leaned more into him, enjoying the moment. Even in public, people stared. Woman ogled Loki, others whispered to their friend next to them while some darted their eyes between my large stomach and bare ring-finger. I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

'Let's go in here.' Loki whispered to me, steering me away from the curious crowd. I nodded and quickly darted into the shop. It was a small antique store with very few people inside.

I sighed in relief. We branched off and started to look around; I could feel Loki's eyes watching me protectively. A small smile pulled at my lips, it felt good to be taken care of for once.

'Excuse me?' I turned to see an elder woman looking at me, her grey eye sparkling and bright as she gazed at my bump, 'May I feel him?' She asked, holder her aged hand up hesitantly.

I nodded, unsure what else to do. Carefully, she reached up and placed her hands on my stomach.

She stared off in the distance as if she were trying to read something. I felt him kick and she smiled, 'Oh, he will be a strong one. Quiet, but caring. He's going to be very handsome. A lot like his father, his heart like his mother's.' She looked up to me, her eyes full of wisdom. Our eyes locked and we just stood there.

'Natasha?' Loki's worried voice broke through my thoughts. I shook my head, looking up to him. He stepped up behind me, his hands on my shoulder's.

'Oh! Loki this is—is…' I looked back to the woman, drawing a blank. Then I remember she hadn't actually introduced herself.

'Anna.' The older woman offered her hand to Loki, who smiled as he gently took it. She brought her other hand up to his. Anna stared of in the distance for a bit before she came back to us and smiled, 'You are very blessed. Take good care of the gifts you have been given." She smiled and with that she turned and hobbled off, her long white hair swaying back and forth.

I looked to Loki with confusion; he just smiled and took my hand as he led us out of the store.

We walked along in silence for a while; we ended up in a small, secluded park. Children were giggling and laughing as they swung on the play swing, mom's relaxed in the shade enjoying their break.

'Would you like to sit down?' Loki asked, gesturing to an empty bench. I nodded and, awkwardly, took my seat. My eyes wandered around the playground, both enjoying watching the children laugh and panicking every time they might fall.

That would be me soon. That sent a whole new wave of panic through me. Was I really ready to be a mother? We didn't even have anything ready! Fury would figure it out and…and…

'We decide it would be best for you—and Cato of course—if you were to go to Asgard.' My heart broke as Loki finished. I turned to him, biting my lip as I tried to fight back tears. Damn hormones.

'I want to stay here.' I pouted, my arms wrapping around my stomach, 'I want to be with you.'

Loki smiled as I said that, but his eyes were set, 'It will be best for the child.' He looked to me, pleading with me not to be difficult.

I sighed, leaning back against the bench. I wanted to stay here, but it would be best for Cato if I left with Thor.

'How would we explain it to everyone?' I asked, my mind starting to pull away from the hormones and think normally.

'Clint will explain the whole story once you are gone. You and Cato will be more safe in the Asgardian Healer's hands, no one of…S.H.I.E.L.D. will be able to harm you.' He stumbled a bit, but forced an encouraging smile for my benefit.

'But, what about you?' I asked, my nerves going on edge. Loki sighed, looking out over the park. The mom's packed up their children and headed off to go find lunch.

'You will be safe, and I will be happy.' He finally said, turning to look at me with sincerity.

I bit on my lower lip, my life was spinning out of control and I couldn't stop it, 'W-will I be able to come back?'

Loki nodded, 'If that is your wish. Thor hasn't said anything on the subject.'

'Do I not get a say?' I said a bit harsher than I had meant too.

'Of course you do, but your safety is of first importance.' Loki stated. I could tell he mostly wanted to give me what he knew I wanted but the need to keep me safe was winning out.

'Cato's too.' I smiled, gently touching my stomach as I felt him kick. Loki nod, his eyes gazing at my actions. He reached over and brought his hand to the place Cato was kicking, his smile lit up.

'Yes, Cato's too.' Loki turned to me, smiling as he drew his hand back, 'There is one other thing I'd like to ask you.'

I nodded, looking to his face. He looked up to me, his eyes darting around nervously.

'Loki, what is it?' I asked, the hairs on my neck starting to stand up. It was either going to be really good or really bad, right now I was leaning towards the "it could get worse" feeling.

He gently reached over and took both my hands, his eyes lingering on them, 'I need to ask you something.'

I shifted, my eyes falling down not wanting to meet his, 'You already said that.'

Loki smiled, that small, playful smile, 'Yes, I did.' His bright eyes shifted up to meet mine, a new light in them, 'Natasha I—'

The wind picked up around us, I squinted trying to figure out what was going on.

'Loki! Step away from her!' _Cap_? So the wind must be…

Stark landed a ways away, every weapon possible pointed at us, 'Step away from the Romanoff!' Fury and Hill were hovering in one of the jets, armed to the fullest.

I grimaced, wishing the bench would swallow me whole.

My eyes darted around..The few people who had been left in the park had scattered, I was thankful the children had left a while ago, leaving us very alone and very vulnerable in the park. I sighed, every special moment was ruined. How was that fair?

Suddenly, Banner appeared in Hulk form; his fist smashing into his palm as he looked at Loki smugly.

'Enough!' I called, struggling to get up. Loki tried holding me back but I ignored him, 'He hasn't done anything wrong.' Every one stared at me with wide eyes, making me subconscious. My arms automatically wrapped around my stomach, and then it dawned on me why they were staring.

'N-Natasha…is there—there so-something you'd l-like to tell us?' Cap finally got out, his hand gesturing to me, his face a bright wine-red.

I thought about shaking my head, or saying no I was just getting fat like Stark had said. I knew none of those would work though. Boldly, Loki stood and moved in front of me, his hands poised so if any attack came only he would be hit.

Instantly, Stark put his weapons away, his mask pulling back, and strode over to us, 'Did he do this to you?' He aimed a hand at Loki as he tried to look at me over his shoulder. Loki narrowed his eyes, but refused to move. I stayed quiet, not trusting my voice.

Hill and Fury landed and strode toward us, Hill was clearly upset while Fury was…well, not showing any sign of anything. Fury rose a brow as he stopped, his arms crossed, silently saying he knew Clint wasn't the father.

'Didn't we just see you, what, two days ago?' Stark quipped sarcastically, 'If I'm not mistaken, it takes a lot longer to get…' He rounded his hands out in front of his stomach, 'Fat.' Nervously, I wrapped both my arms stomach. Loki looked back at me, concerned, before turning fierce eyes on Stark.

'You have said enough, metal man.' Loki's voice was angry, unforgiving.

'Ok, one this is titanium, you Asgardians need to get that right, and two I will say whatever I damn well please.' Stark stepped forward, daring Loki to make the first move, 'What are you going to do about it?'

'Loki…' I whispered, my hand gently touching his shoulder, 'Please, don't.'

'So you slept with the enemy so we could win?' Stark spit at me the venom ringing clear in his voice.

I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

'I never took you to be a whore that would fuc—' That was all he got out before Loki's fist made contact with his face.

Stark rubbed his jaw as he stumbled back, 'Oh, now you did it—' His mask set back in place and he started forward again.

CRACK! Lighting struck the ground and all of us flew back. Loki wrapped his arms around me, making sure I landed safely.

'Enough!' Thor thundered as he picked Loki up by the arm. Loki gently held me close to him as Thor twisted the Tesseract and sent us back to Asgard.

XxX


	18. Iolyn

XxX

I fell onto the ground, panting. Being a mortal and traveling to a distant planet was hard enough, throw in being pregnant and it was even worse.

'Natasha!' Loki knelt beside me and helped me up slowly.

The god of mischief turned harsh eyes to his brother, 'How could you be so careless with her? She is_ pregnant_ you know!' Once I was stabled, he turned his full anger to his brother, 'She could have been hurt! Or—or killed! The child could have been hurt!' Loki stood, his fists tight, as he stared his brother down.

Thor kept his composure; he wasn't going to add anymore heat to the already fiery anger building his brother.

'Loki, I am sorry for being careless, but I needed to get you out of that situation. You really think she would have been safer with you battling the metal man?' Thor asked, his voice gentle and kingly. He appealed to his brother's fathering side as he reached out and touched his arm, 'She is safer here. You need to focus on her right now; we need to get her to a healer.'

Loki turned to me, his apologetic eyes full of concern.

'Come on.' Thor said, starting down the hall. Loki walked over and gently touched my back, encouraging me to follow after him.

I sighed, blowing my bangs from my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a day.

XxX

Loki paced back and forth in the hall, his brother sat on the floor across from the door. His blue eyes following him back and forth. Thor smirked as he chuckled, 'Brother, relax. Everything will be fine.'

Loki paused just long enough to look at his brother before continuing his pacing.

Suddenly, he froze and turned to him, 'How has no one come to throw me in the dungeons?'

Thor stood up, brushing his pants off, 'I told Father that Natasha needed to be here for the safety of her child, who would be the child of his son who was still a prince of Asgard even in his banishment, and that she wouldn't come without you. He was swayed very easily, actually.'

Loki squinted his eyes, confused.

Thor crossed his arms as he walked over to his brother, 'You are forgiven.'

'So soon? C-can Father even do that? Over ride the jury and all?' Loki asked, his eyes searching the ground for some hidden motive.

Thor laughed deeply as he clasped his brother on the shoulder, 'Just taken it and enjoy your time with her.'

Loki's eyes grew, Thor just stared at his brother as he turned and took off down the hall.

'Where are you going?' Thor called after him.

'To get something important, I'll be back shortly!' He called, continuing down the hall and towards what was his old room.

XxX

After my check up, I had been instructed to change and get into bed. Loki smiled as the Healer put me to bed; I shifted the long night-gown until I was comfortable in bed. Loki had been playing with something in his pocket since he had come in a few minutes ago, I kept darting my eyes to his hand trying to figure out what it was.

'I will be just across the hall and will check up on you in an hour.' The gentle Healer, whose name was Lennox, smiled. Her bright blue eyes flitted to Loki as she gave him an encouraging smile. With one last nod, she left.

Loki sat down in the chair next my bed; he took his hand out of his pocket so he could take my hand, 'I had wanted to ask you something before we had been…interrupted.' Loki smiled playfully, his eyes a glint.

I had to laugh, I don't know why I laughed but I did, 'Yes.' I nodded, my eyes linger on his.

'I know all of this has happened quickly and…well, there really isn't more to say on that…' Loki smirked, his eyes growing playful as we both thought over the past week. It was like a soap opera almost, but I wouldn't change it for anything. It was my own personalised fairytale of sorts.

'I wanted to ask you…' Loki rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a small box. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth, '…if you—'

'Natasha?' The door flew open and in walked the Queen and All-Father. Loki dropped his head onto the bed, a frustrated sigh escaping.

I gently laughed, my hand running through his short locks.

'Oh, we are so glad to have you back!' Frigga rushed over to me, pulling me into her arms.

'Careful, careful, Frigga.' All-Father encouraged, walking over to stand by his wife, 'She holds a future prince.' I blushed as he smiled at me.

Frigga stood, her hands clapped together as she smiled at me, 'I'm just so happy to have you as a part of our family now!'

I smiled awkwardly back, not knowing what else to do. The once royal and composed queen was now a happy, giddy grandmother.

'Loki dear, sit up straight. It's better for your back.' Frigga said, giving her son a quick look before turning back to me. She sat down on my bed, Loki grumbled as he stood. His new-found habit of running his hand back through his bangs came through in his frustration.

'My dear! My gosh, what happened to your hair?' Frigga asked, quickly standing and walking over to her son.

'I think it looks wonderful on him, my love. A new look for a new man.' The All-Father walked over and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder; Loki smiled, his eyes bright from the praise. I smiled as I leaned against the head-board, not even a month yet so much change had happened.

'Why don't we excuse ourselves, Frigga? We can come back later; they need some time to…talk.' He smiled at both of us before gesturing for his Queen to come to his side. Frigga smiled, a slight blush on her face, as they left.

Loki walked over to the door, smiling at them before closing the door and locking it. He leaned back against it, dropping his head against the dark-wood.

I quickly covered my mouth as I chuckled.

'What?' He asked, exasperated. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

'So there was something you wanted to ask me?' I chuckled, sitting up and pulling a pillow into my lap.

'Yes—' Loki stepped away from the door just in time for someone to knock on it. His hands tightened into fists as he closed his eyes, trying not to give into his anger.

He turned and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Thor. The god of thunder smiled, childishly, and waved. Loki huffed and slammed the door shut before re-locking it.

'Ok, there is no possible way to do this romantically, or even remotely nice, so Natasha will you marry me?' Loki hurried through as he walked back towards the bed. He pulled out a small box and opened it.

I smiled, my eyes staying on his as he walked over and sat on the bed.

'Will you let me make you an honest woman?' He playfully smirked, holding up the box so I could see the ring. It was a beautiful pearlescent opaque ring, I gasped at its simplistic beauty, 'Will you have me?'

I looked up to him, both my hands covering my mouth. All I could do was nod.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he gave a small smile. He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on my finger. My eyes lingered on it as it caught the light, different colors stood out as I moved my hand.

'It's called Iolyn. It was created in the sacred caves of Asgard over a thousand years ago.' Loki explained, watching me as I gazed at the ring, 'My Mother gave it to me when I came of age, she told me to give it to the woman who stole my heart.' I blushed as I looked up at him.

'It's beautiful.' I smiled. Suddenly, I felt Cato kick. My hand instantly went to feel his kicks as I laughed, 'He agrees.' Without having to be asked, Loki reached over and felt his son's movement.

'You're happy I'll be marrying your mother?' Loki said, his eyes gazing at where his hand was.

'We both are.' I smiled up at him, my eyes filling with love. Loki looked up to me with grateful eyes. Gently, I reached over and traced his jaw line before leaning in for a soft kiss.

'I love you.' I whispered as I pulled back, resting my forehead against his.

Loki's eyes lit up, as he pulled back he brought his hands up to cup my face. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

'I love you too.'

XxX


	19. A God To Catch

XxX

I was put on bed rest until I delivered. I fidget a few minutes and stopped, before I started the whole routine again. I wasn't use to being so inactive.

'How are you doing?' Loki peered around the open door, silently asking permission to come in. I nodded as I sat up, smiling. I was really starting to enjoy having him around constantly; I missed him when he wasn't close by.

He walked in, a silver tray full of food in hand, 'Figured you might be hungry.'

'You brought enough to feed an army.' I stated, my wide eyes trying to take in all the foreign food as he set it on the bed.

Loki stood back, rubbing his neck, 'I wasn't sure what you would want to eat.'

I moved over the best I could, making room on the bed, 'Join me?'

Nodding, Loki moved to sit on the bed with me. We just relaxed, enjoying our easy-going morning.

XxX

Clint Barton spun around in the wheelie chair.

'Barton!'

The Hawk stopped himself by grabbing the table; he looked up to the angry team before him. Stark was so pissed steam could have been coming out of his ear, Steve stood stoically, Banner twitched a bit as his eyes darted around, and Fury was…Fury. Maria Hill stood of to the side, her arms crossed and eyes full of hate.

Clint gave a slight wave before dropping his hand onto the table. He drummed his fingers on the cool surface, his face remaining emotionless while his thoughts were whirling around trying to come up with a game plan.

'Something you'd like to tell us, Agent Barton?' Fury said, taking his seat at the head of the table. Everyone followed his lead and took their seats.

Clint thought about it, then pursed his lips as he shook his head, 'Not really.' His eyes darted to Stark as he smirked; it was fun to see the playboy on edge for a change.

'You want to rethink that answer?' Steve said, his eyes studying me as he tried to figure the story out. He was very much in Captain mode.

'I plead the fifth.' Clint tossed his hands up and leaned back in his chair.

'I don't remember her being so...pregnant.' Hill stated, her eyes narrowing even more.

'Why the hell was she with him and why did Bolt-Boy grab them?' Stark yelled, slamming his hand on the table as he stood up. Clint leaned back, a single brow rose.

Clint sighed, rubbing his neck as he leaned back on the table, 'Long version or short?'

Everyone just glared, as if that were a stupid question.

'Ok, short version it is.' Clint sighed, leaning further in, 'Thor told her something about Loki that touched her, she got curious, when the engine blew up and the circle...cage...thing dropped they got stuck together. She became a prisoner of sorts and started hearing his memories in some weird magical way…' Clint sped through, his hands blurring as they tried to keep up with his voice, 'She felt sorry for him, turns out he knew her 'cus he saw her in a weird magic pool, they had sex and…other stuff I don't really want to know about…the weird war thing happened, she went to Asgard, found out she was pregnant, came back and we tried to figure out the plan. Thought people would accept the news if they thought the kid was mine, his name's going to be Cato Hawkeye by the way...'

'Wait, wait, wait, what?' Steve asked, his thoughts just as confused as everyone elses.

'Yes, Cato Hawkeye, because she likes me best...but see she ended up getting bigger too quick for any normal pregnancy so we had to come up with a different plan and now she's in Asgard because the kid will be safer there while I'm stuck here with all you freaks.' Clint fell back in his chair, breathing a bit harshly, as his eyes looked around the table, 'Any questions?'

Banner nervously raised his hand.

'Ahh…yes?' Clint said, pointing to the professor.

'Is she alright?' He asked; his soft doe-brown eyes full of concern.

Clint nodded, 'She's due in a week, which reminds me…' Clint stood as he looked at his watch, he swung his black backpack onto his back, 'I have a god to catch.' Without another word he swung his leg over the window and fell onto the lower roof.

Everyone rushed to the window.

Clint slid and maneuvered with ease to the ground where Thor was waiting.

'Took you long enough.' Clint snipped, standing up straight and brushing himself off. Thor offered his arm, 'I'm not holding your hand, just go.'

And in a flash of blue light they were gone.

XxX

Loki gently brushed her bangs back as she slept. He propped his head up as he leaned over to see her face.

He couldn't believe that she had said yes. They were going to have a beautiful child together and get to _be_ together; maybe his Father had been right in banishing him. If he hadn't been banished, he might have never known the woman he had always loved carried his child. He would have lost both of them if he hadn't been banished to Earth, he never would have gotten his chance if he hadn't betrayed Asgard.

It was like there was some light in the tangled, dark web Loki had spun he was looking at it. He grimaced as he thought of all the trouble and hurt he caused, especially the pain he had caused her.

'Loki?'

The god of mischief jumped a bit at the voice, only calming when he saw his brother.

'May I speak with you, please?' Thor said before pulling his head back and closing the door. Loki stood up, careful so as not to wake her, and headed out to the hall.

He wasn't surprised to see Clint standing with his brother as he closed the door.

'How is she doing?' Clint asked, his eyes wandering to the closed-door. He was dressed in full gear, his hand holding his backpack on his shoulder.

'She is alright; she is on bed rest until she delivers.' Loki explained, crossing his arms slightly defensively. He hadn't really cared for anyone to be around Natasha except the healer after Thor's carelessness.

'When is that, by the way?' Clint asked, realizing he wouldn't get to speak to his friend right now.

'The healer thinks Natasha has a week, like we had guessed.' Loki nodded towards Thor.

'When can I see her?' Clint asked, treading carefully. He saw the protectiveness and caution Loki was giving off.

'She is asleep right now, maybe after she wakes up.' Loki said, a bit begrudgingly. Clint nodded.

'Let me show you your quarters.' Thor said, looking to Clint. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent nodded and headed after the god without another word.

Loki watched them go then returned to his place next to her.

XxX

'Tasha?' My eyes stirred as I heard my name. As I blinked, Clint's smiling face came into view.

He held up a blue-wrapped present with a bright silver bow, 'Brought you something.' He gently set it on my lap as I sat up.

'Clint, you didn't have too—' I said, holding the present up.

He simply shrugged, 'I wanted to. Are you going to open it?' He nudged me, his eyes like an excited boy's. I smirked as I started to tear into it.

I pulled a dark-leather book from the paper. There was a picture of Loki and me in Clint's kitchen that first day on the front, his hand resting gently on my small bump as his cautious smile reaching his eyes. In the picture, I just watched him with curiosity. I looked up to Clint with knowing eyes, so the click had been a camera.

'Clint, what is this?' I asked, looking up to my friend.

'It's a baby book of sorts.' Clint said, reaching over and opening it, 'I copied it from one I saw in the store.'

I smiled as I gently touched all the empty spaces; a place for our family picture, a place to write down his birth weight and length with a place for his foot and hand print, his first haircut, his first tooth, two pages for each school year.

'I figured you might need it since this all, ya know, happened so fast.' Clint smiled, he stretched out on the bed and crossing his arms behind his head. He wasn't going to show any more touchy-feely emotion so this was as close as I was going to get.

I reached over and gently kissed his cheek, 'Thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better friend.'

Clint looked at my hand, 'What's that?' He pointed at the ring on my left finger.

I bit into my lower lip, sticking my hand under the blanket, 'Um…Loki gave it to me.'

Clint looked between me and my hidden hand before it clicked, 'I'm not being the maid of honor!' He stood, throwing his hands up as he jumped off the bed.

I started to laugh, bringing my pillow up to muffle it.

Clint's mirth dimmed a bit as he turned back to me, his arms crossed and eyes serious, 'Are you happy?'

I nodded, the smile still on my face.

'Well,' Clint took in a breath and blew it out as he walked towards the window, 'that's all that matters.' He turned back to me with bright eyes.

'Do you want to feel him kick?' I asked, my hand moving down to feel Cato move.

Clint walked over to my side of the bed and sat down on the bed. I took his hand and placed it in the right place, slowly his smile grew as he felt the kicks.

'Well, hello there little guy...' Clint chuckled as the kicks grew more intense, 'I guess he likes me!'

We both turned to the door as someone knocked.

'It's open.'

The door opened and in walked the Norse gods. Loki hesitated, as if he were questioning his place here as he followed his sure-footed brother in.

'Did you tell them?' Thor came to a stop, his arms crossed and stance regal. Loki awkwardly stood beside his brother; the size difference was very noticeable. Thor looked like he could snap him in half.

'Yeah, they weren't too happy.' Clint rubbed the back of his neck, wrinkling his nose a bit, 'I don't think they liked his name.'

That caught my attention, 'Who didn't like who's name? And what did you tell them? Who is them?' The questions poured out of me as terror seised me.

'S.H.E.I.L.D., I told them the truth. Steve didn't like that Cato had my name as a middle name instead of his.' Cling smirked, leaning back on the bed.

'What?' Clint twisted and fell off the bed as I pushed him.

He popped his head up, pointing to Thor, 'He told me too!'

My eyes narrowed as I turned to my next target.

'He got you into this!' Thor quickly pointed a finger to his brother and stepped away from him.

Loki just sighed, running his hands back through his hair, 'Yes, I got her into this, but it wasn't _my _idea to tell the Avengers the truth and it wasn't _my_ idea to name him Cato-Hawkeye, which, by the way, isn't going to happen.' Loki quipped, his eyes locked on Clint.

Clint mimicked him a bit before standing up and moving back onto the bed, 'We'll, they already know now.'

'Alright, well, what now?' Loki asked, looking between his brother and Clint.

I huffed, sliding down into my covers until they came up to my chin. My hands rested atop my very round belly, 'We wait.'

XxX


	20. Natasha-Sitting

XxX

The days flew by pretty quickly, everyone took turns to keep me company or, as I liked to call it, Natasha-sitting. The nice part was that I got to really meet the Warriors Three as well as Sif. Frigga had spent all of Wednesday with me and Thor and Clint brought me all my meals. Loki was always very protective of his time with me, of course he respected everyone else's time but he was always very prompt when his turn came.

I had figured out Monday that he spent every day sitting outside the door as a precaution. He came in to sleep on the couch at night the first few nights, it took me two days to convince him to come sleep next to me. I was already pregnant with his child and I had his ring on my finger, it wasn't like we would be stepping over any more boundaries by just sharing a bed.

Now it was Thursday morning and currently Clint's turn. He sat across from me as we played a weird Asgardian game; we treated it like it was chess anyway.

That was when the first pain hit.

'Tasha?' Clint asked, his voice thick with worry.

'Clint, can you call Lennox?' I asked, wincing as another pain hit. Nervously, Clint got up and stumbled from the room. The instant he was out the door, Loki came in with a panicked look on his face.

'What's wrong?' He crossed the room in four strides before he was by my side.

Another wave of pain, 'Pain…birth…AHH!' I bent forward as shoots of pain flew up my back. Loki took my hand, giving me an outlet.

He didn't even wince as my grip tightened; he rubbed circles in my back as we waited.

Lennox, as well as a few other healers, came into the room a few moments later.

She came to my side and did a quick check up before turning to the two nervous men, 'Clint, Loki, why don't you wait outside?'

Clint hesitated but turned to leave. Loki stayed behind, his worried eyes on me.

'She is in great hands.' One of the healers touched his shoulder and smiled. Loki stood slowly before following Clint out. He stopped at the door to give me one last look, I tried to smile encouragingly but the pain made me grimace.

Clint came back in and pulled Loki out before he could return to my side.

I laid back and did as I was instructed; this was going to be a long day.

XxX

Clint and Thor sat on the floor, their eyes following Loki as he paced back and forth.

Clint chuckled, 'She's going to be alright, you look like a nervous dad.'

Thor elbowed the mortal, 'He is a nervous dad.'

'That is true.' Clint nodded. He crossed his arms and the boys fell back into silence.

'Is it me or is it too quiet for her to be giving birth?' Clint said after a while, rolling his head to look at Thor.

Loki stopped, his eyes widening as panic set in.

'She is alright, brother.' Thor stated, 'It is probably just the medicine they gave to her.'

A few healers ran down the hall and entered the room without a word. Loki pulled both of his hands back through his hair as he began to pace again.

'Breathe.' Clint quipped, rolling his eyes. They grew quiet once more; the only sound was Loki's steps as he walked back and forth.

And then a cry broke the silence. All of them froze and looked to door.

The door finally opened, after what seemed like an eternity, and Lennox appeared. She brushed her long, caramel hair back, her sapphire eyes bright, 'It's a boy.'

Clint threw his hands up, 'Of course she would be right!' He rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his lips.

'C-can I see her?' Loki asked. Lennox nodded and took him inside. A healer walked out, the babe cradled closely to her.

Clint jumped up and Thor followed suite.

The healer stopped and held the babe up for them to see. The two stared in awe at the small person.

'Would you like to hold him?' The healer asked.

Clint shrugged and, awkwardly, took the baby as the healer told him where to place his hands.

'Hey, I'm Clint…Uncle Clint?' The archer looked up to the immortal with questioning eyes. Thor just shrugged.

Thor looked down to the child, gently touching Cato's small hand with one of his fingers. A large smile broke through on his face, 'I'm your Uncle Thor.'

'Welcome to the family, kid.' Clint smiled, hesitantly swaying back and forth.

XxX

I lay back on the bed, panting. Part of me was amazed by what had just happened, the other part of me, which was winning out, was screaming to never put my body through that again.

Loki sat next to me on the bed, brushing my sweaty hair from my forehead. He gently kissed my forehead before leaning back against the headboard. He looked relieved.

'I did it.' I panted slightly, leaning into his touch.

Loki nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips, 'Yes, you did.'

'Did you see him?' I looked up to him through my lashes, my head couldn't move even if I wanted it too. I was exhausted.

Loki shook his head, 'No, not yet, I wanted to check on you first.'

I reached over and took his hand, 'You really need to see him.' I smiled up at him.

Again, he nodded, 'Alright.' As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Clint.

'I'll make sure she's taken care of.' He stated, pushing his hands into his pockets as he locked eyes with Loki.

Loki stood and, giving me one last smile, walked out. I sighed, leaning back as my hand brushed my hair back.

'So…' Clint clapped his hands together, 'Do we get to take a shot or something now?'

I burst out laughing, leave it to Clint.

XxX

Loki stood, awkwardly, in the doorway, his fist resting against his mouth as he stared at his son.

Lennox smiled at him as she walked up to him, Cato cuddled close to her chest, 'Would you like to hold your son?'

The god of mischief looked up to her. The healer laughed at the surprise in his eyes as he slowly walked into the room.

With ease, the young woman carefully laid the young babe in the nervous dad's arms.

'He's perfect.' She said, tucking the blanket around the child. Loki didn't even hear her, his attention was completely captured by the sleeping infant.

'Lennox?' A younger healer walked to the door, gesturing for her to come outside.

'Excuse me.' She smiled up at him before walking towards the hall.

Loki just nodded as he stared down at his son. He was so small, so helpless, so innocent. He gently brushed back the thick black hair. The small babe yawned, opening his eyes ever so slightly to reveal bright emerald eyes.

'You are perfect.' Loki whispered, gently tracing his son's face. He truly was perfect. Even though he shared such a strong resemblance to his father, all Loki could see was the pieces of Natasha in him.

'You are simply perfect.' He repeated, bringing the child up and kissing his forehead, 'Cato.' Loki gazed down as the babe slowly opened his eyes, responding to his name, 'My son.'

XxX


	21. Welcome Home

XxX

'Tasha?'

I looked up from my place on the bed; Cato had ever so gently grasped my finger, wanting my attention. Clint peered in, giving his best attempt at a smile, 'Are you ready?'He knew I didn't want to leave the safety of Asgard, but we needed to go home.

I nodded. Clint walked over and took Cato from me as I got my things together. I smiled as I watched him play with his godchild, I couldn't believe it had already been two weeks since he was born. I gathered the few things I had and placed them in my bag as Clint pointed things out to Cato.

Smiling, my hand gently touched the front cover of my baby book. It had been fun to collect pictures of everyone with Cato, to write in little tidbits with each one. Clint had made the perfect gift.

I picked my bag up, 'Ready. Here, I'll take him.' I said, walking over to the two.

Clint just shook his head, 'I got him, you just worry about yourself for a change.'

'Oh, ok.' A part of me wanted to insist that I take Cato, the other side told me that I could trust Clint and not to worry.

'So what is the plan?' I asked as we walked outside of the room, 'Won't the Avengers still be on earth?'

Clint chuckled, gently rocking Cato back and forth, 'Thor went ahead of us last night to try to calm them, Loki went with him.'

Panic ceased my heart, holding it fast in its tight grip, 'L-Loki went…where?' I tried to keep my voice even but failed completely. I felt my face go pale.

'He'll be alright.' Clint smiled down at Cato as he took hold of his finger, 'He just went to explain things more.' He said in a soft voice as he cooed at my son.

'What if Stark shoots him out of spite? You know he won't listen.' I walked over, trying to keep calm so Cato wouldn't start getting fussy.

'Thor will take care of him.' Clint said, looking up to me with honest eyes, a small smirk played at his lips, 'A boy needs his dad.'

I smiled, stroking Cato's cheek, 'Yes, even child needs a dad.'

XxX

Thor and Loki had just landed when Loki flew backwards, the wind getting knocked from him as he hit the concrete. Stark pinned him to the ground, armed to the fullest.

'Get off of him, metal-man!' Thor commanded, readying his own weapon.

'Stark!' Steve called, 'Let him be!' Banner stood awkwardly off to the side with Fury.

'Let him be, let him _be_? Yeah, I don't think so!' Stark snipped, that was all it took for before Mjolnir made contact with his helmet and sent him flying before returning to the god's hand.

And the two were at it. Loki stood up and brushed himself off. Captain America moved next to the god of mischief, wondering if he should interfere with the skirmish.

'Who do you think will win?' Cap said, his eye shifting to Loki. After staying up night after night, twisting his thoughts around the confrontation and the information he had gathered, he had come to the conclusion that if Natasha had come to trust him he couldn't be all bad. People deserved second chances, even if they screwed up royally.

Still, he kept his hand on the holt of his gun.

'Thor.' Loki nodded towards his brother, 'He'll last a lot longer than that suit.'

Cap nodded, 'Agreed.'

And the two continued until Fury stepped in. Instantly the two stopped to look at him, he looked at them like a disappointed father.

'You going to just shoot at each other or are we going to figure this out?' He finally said, taking a turn looking at each of them.

Fury then turned to Loki, giving him a once over, 'Nice haircut.'

Loki nervously ruffled his hair.

'We need to talk.' Thor said to Fury, 'She will be returning tonight…with their child.'

It almost seemed planned, the way everyone turned to Loki in synch.

Stark raised his hand, 'Can I hit him now?' Fury shook his head.

'Cato…Hawkeye?' Steve raised an eyebrow, looking at Thor.

'No.' Loki said. His eyes narrowed at the Captain. Cap threw his hands up, taking a step back from the Asgardian.

'I think it's time we hear the other side out.' Fury stated, he turned without another word and started back to the jet.

Loki looked to Thor who just shrugged.

Cap clapped him on the shoulder, 'Looks like we don't have to put you in chains this time.' He gave a hearty laugh before heading towards the jet.

Loki tried to laugh but failed miserably.

Stark glared the entire time to the agency, as did Hill. Banner kept darting his eyes to them, while Cap just enjoyed the ride.

Loki slid down in his seat; this was going to be a long flight.

XxX

'Wow.' Was all Cap, or any one for that matter, could say to the full story. They now had both sides and it was still hard for anyone to believe, Loki included.

'D-do we get to meet the…kid?' Banner asked, his arms crossed as his nervous eyes stayed on Loki.

Loki tensed, turning to Thor. His older brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning to the group, 'He will be returning this evening with Clint and Natasha. We want to give them some time to settle in before...you come to meet them.'

'And how do we know this…child…' The venom in Starks voice was very clear, 'Will not be a problem?'

Thor tightened his grip on his brother to keep him seated, 'It is an innocent child, nothing more.'

The silence grew until Stark stood and headed for the door. He stopped a few feet away and turned back, 'I still don't like you.' He pointed at Loki before turning once more and leaving. Fury stood and walked over to the window.

Loki sighed, running a hand back through his bangs. He looked around the table; he still didn't know how to react or what to do. He had caused so much pain.

'I know it means little, but I am sorry for what I have done. It was childish and done out of a foolish, naïve anger that I should have kept in check. I let it get out of hand.' Loki leaned back, thinking over every pain he had caused, 'It was stupid.' He looked up and looked eyes with everyone at the table.

'I will never be able to right my wrongs and I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I wanted you to know that I do see the evil I have done.' He stated, his voice quiet as the humility filled him. Thor smiled with pride at his brother.

Fury gave a curt nod, 'Alright then.' He said and headed for the door, Hill stood and followed him out.

Loki turned to look at the remaining Avengers.

'Look, I am still…ya; there aren't words for how I feel about what you did.' Cap looked up with honest eyes, 'I still have the bruises from our tussle, but…Natasha is important to us, to me. If she is willing to trust you and give you a second chance…she must see something we don't so I'm going to trust her in that.' He paused, letting what he said set in, before standing and heading out.

Banner started to say something but stopped and headed out after the Captain.

'Well, that went better than I thought.' Loki said. Thor chuckled and just clapped his brother on the shoulder.

XxX

We had just made it out to the hall when Thor appeared. I wrapped myself around Cato as the wind hit us.

'Ready?' Thor asked, walking over to us. Clint nodded as he took my bag and his. My nerves grew as we got close to the place we would leave from.

Thor gently touched my arm; I looked up to him as he smiled, 'I will make sure he is safe.'

I nodded, putting my trust in him. Clint and Thor stood on either side of me, I smirked feeling like I had overprotective bodyguards.

Space and time pushed around us, the colors overtook us and we were gone.

The two made sure I was steadied as we landed. I felt Clint take Cato from me, I tried to protest but I knew I was putting him in more danger if I held onto him.

'Natasha!' Loki's voice said, I felt his arms around me as we moved to the couch.

'C-Cato…' I felt so light headed. I thought it'd get easier with time but it didn't.

'He's alright, Clint has him.' Loki said, gently rubbing circles in my back.

'Oh, ok…' I grabbed my head as the world started to blur a bit, 'C-can I never do that again?'

Loki smiled and nodded, 'Never again. Let me get you some water.' He stood and headed to the kitchen.

I sighed, leaning my head back against the couch. My vision started to clear and I realized we were in my apartment not Clint's.

My head shot up, which made me even more light-headed.

Clint had disappeared with Thor.

'Where is our son?' I asked, my eyes darting around in panic.

'Breath Tasha, he's right here.' Clint said as he walked out of the kitchen. He knelt down and handed me Cato, 'Gosh, how can someone so self-centered do a 180 into a doting mother in a month?'

I glared at him before looking back to Cato. His eyes were finally opening as he tried to take in those around him. First he looked to me, then Clint and Thor, before locking eyes with his Father.

Loki set the water on the coffee table as he looked over my shoulder, 'Hello, liten fyr.'

'What?' I asked, turning to him with confused eyes.

Loki just smiled back, his eyes gazing at our son as his small hand tightened around his finger, 'It means little guy.'

I smiled, looking back down at Cato, 'Welcome home, little one.' I looked up to Thor and Clint, 'Welcome to your family.'

XxX


	22. A New Beginning

XxX

'Does…does it look alright?' I brushed the ivory skirt nervously as I looked in the mirror.

Clint chuckled as he lounged on the couch behind me, trying to figure out his tie, 'For the hundredth time, you look great.'

I chewed on my lower lip nervously as I took in my appearance. The dress was the only thing I had left of my mom. My parents had been married happily for 30 years before they were taken from me, I hoped to be as lucky as they were.

Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them. This was a happy day; we looked to the future and remembered the past, but didn't focus on it.

'Tasha, you look beautiful, amazing, and perfect.' Clint came over, having finally figured his tie out, and spun me around, 'The most beautiful bride I have ever seen.'

The door opened and Frigga walked in, 'Someone want's his mommy.'

I smiled at Cato as he fussed in her arms, the instant he saw me he reached for me.

'I'm going to go check on everything.' Frigga said, excusing herself once Cato was settled into my arms.

Cato rested his head against my shoulder as he looked around.

I couldn't believe it had been almost a year since he was born.

'Oh, you look so dashing in your little suite,' Jane Foster said as she walked over. Silently asking if she could take him, she looked to me and I nodded, 'Let's help your mommy keep her dress white.'

_Thank you_, I mouthed to her. She nodded and walked over to the window; distraction therapy. Worked almost every time.

'Everyone is waiting for you.' Frigga smiled as she walked back in the room. She walked back over to Jane and retrieved Cato before giving another smile and leaving.

I tried to breathe as everyone got into their places.

Clint took my arm, smirking.

'What?' I whispered as we started out the door.

'Do you think he'll cry?' Clint said, turning his bright eyes to me.

'Who, Cato?' I asked as we made our way to the beginning of the aisle.

We both smiled as we started down, all eyes on us. Clint leaned over and whispered, 'Loki.'

I continued to smile as I elbowed him, 'Shut it.'

Clint chuckled. My breath caught as I caught sight of Loki's smiling face, 'You really love him, don't you?'

I smiled up at my friend, 'Ya, I really do.' Clint smiled as he handed me over to Loki. I couldn't tell you what exactly when on in the ceremony, my focus was entirely on the man next to me.

The world was lost to me when I looked into his eyes.

I said I do and people clapped as Loki kissed me. Cato reached for me as we started down the aisle; I laughed and took him into my arms.

Our family was now complete.

XxX

'Ok, everyone smile!' Clint said as he set up the camera. He quickly hurried to his place in front of the Christmas tree.

I rolled my eyes; he was really into capturing every moment. I wasn't the only one who had a personality change since Cato had been born.

The camera flashed and we were frozen in time for just that single moment, something we'd look back on years from now and cherish the memories made.

Cato squirmed in my arms to be let down; he rushed over to the tree and picked up a gift. The few loose curls in his dark hair bouncing. All of us there chuckled.

His bright emerald eyes shone as he rushed over to Clint, who knelt down to match his height.

'What do ya got there?' Clint smiled. Cato said nothing, just held the present out to him.

Clint chuckled as he looked around at everyone before accepting the gift with a thank you. I just smiled.

He sat back, Cato crawling into his lap, as he unwrapped the present. He pulled out the small frame, a picture of me and him and Cato all together the day he had been born. Clint gently touched the picture.

He looked up to me, a smirk in his eyes.

'Like? Like?' Cato asked, tugging on his shirt-sleeve.

Clint smiled, setting his head atop his, 'Very much so, my little name sake.' I gently touched Loki's hand as he tensed and smiled, he had given into Hawkeye as Cato's middle name after I had charmed him into it.

'Now something for your Mom and Dad.' He leaned over and pulled open a draw to retrieve his gift, 'Will you give this to them, please?'

Cato stumbled over to us on his young legs, 'Here, Momma.'

'Thank you.' I smiled, taking the gift. Quickly, he rushed back over to Clint's lap giving us an innocent look.

Carefully, I undid the tape and slid the gift out. The picture of us at our wedding walking down the aisle together, as a family, was set in a very beautiful wooden frame.

Loki set his hand on my shoulder and I covered his with mine, I looked up to see him just smiling, 'Thank you Clint.' I smiled, turning back to my friend.

He gave a slight nod.

'I vote for a toast.' Cap stood up, holding his glass up. He took turns to look around at everyone; Loki and me, Jane and Thor, Clint with Cato starting to doze, and Banner.

'To a great year; we fought, we learned, we loved, and we moved on. May we have many more happy years.' Cap stated, everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Loki leaned down as everyone started to chatter around us, 'Care to go for a walk?'

I smiled. He grabbed our jackets and helped me into mine before we headed outside.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. The snow was thick but beautiful, the twinkling lights bright.

'So what was your favorite gift this Christmas?' Loki asked as I snuggled up next to him.

'Oh that's easy, having everyone together.' I said, snickering at how cheesy that sounded, 'What about yours?'

'Well, a beautiful, healthy son, the woman I love in my arms, and a family. What else could I ever want?' Loki smiled down at me.

We grew quiet, just enjoying the other's presence.

'Momma! Daddy!' We stopped and turned to the voice. Clint had just gotten time to zip Cato's coat up before he ran down the stairs and into my arms. Clint chuckled as he wrapped his own scarf around his neck, everyone else started to come out as well.

'So much for a romantic walk, _alone_.' Loki playfully whispered as he pulled Cato's hood up.

'Oh, what's Christmas without family bugging you at every turn?' Clint said; his shoulders hunched as he walked over to us, his hands deep in his pockets. Cap stepped out, chuckling.

Thor looked at the snow with amusement as Jane smiled. Banner leaned against the door, smiling at everyone.

'Happy Christmas, love.' Loki smiled, pulling me into his arm and kissing my head.

'Merry Christmas.' I smiled back, leaning my head on his shoulder. I laughed as Thor hit Clint with a snowball, starting a war.

We all laughed, enjoying the time that would be simple memories tomorrow.

But we were together, all of us, and that was all that really mattered for tonight.

XxX


	23. Author's Note

XxX

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to thank all of my readers and my dedicated reviewers! It was a story of ups and downs and fast pace. Thank you all for joining me on this random-inspired story!

Special thanks to itzcalledRUSHING on Youtube for her inspirational Loki-Natasha vids! Couldn't have asked for a better muse!

Blessings and a Happy Christmas!

XxX


End file.
